Fleeting Moments
by Merfair
Summary: This is the sequel to Realization! What happens when Kagome is kidnapped once again? What happens when Kagome is kissed by not who you think? What happens when two people in the group's bodies are switched? All the answers and fun are in this story!
1. Abducted!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.I've tried so hard to get the rights.demo.my efforts were futile. (Note:Read 1st Inuyasha fic) Author's note: This is the sequel to Realization.whoo hoo!!! I know you just so excited.lol.not..anyway please r'n'r!  
Chapter 1:  
"Well mama I think that's everything. Arigato. I'll be off now!"  
"You be careful Kagome!"  
"Hai, hai!" She casually strolled to the ancient well that connected to Feudal Japan. It was routine now to go back and forth form the two very different worlds. "Well, here I go!" She leaped into the well without any hesitation. Kagome crawled out assuming the gang would be waiting for her, especially Inuyasha who was very impatient and would at times come and get her on her side of the well.  
"Kagome, you're back." An old familiar voice called.  
"Kaede-sama." She hugged her, "So where are they?"  
"They went off a few days ago because Inuyasha got a wiff of Naraku. They left Kirara here so you could catch up with them."  
"That's Inuyasha for ya," She sighed, "I guess I should be going." She called for Kirara and the cat demon transformed. She hopped on her back, "I'll see you later!"  
"Sayonara!" They headed off in search of the group. Geez, that jerk, why couldn't he have come to get me or just waited? Just then a gush of wind rushed past the two travelers. Kirara managed to escape it. "Kagura! What are you doing?" KAgura was standing directly below them.  
"Oh so I finally got your attention, really!"  
"What do you want?" What is she doing all alone out here? What is he planning this time? Kagura sent another windy blade hitting the cat demon's back leg, sending her crashing to the ground. "Kirara! You bitch! How dare you!" Kagura moved closer. Kagome drew out one of her arrows and pointed it at her. "If you move any closer this will go straight through your heart." She threatened.  
"Ah.a purifying arrow.I remember those." She took out her fan and brushed it aside. "Well Naraku wants you alive so I'll do as he asks." Kagome started to run, but Kagura struck her down, knocking the breath right out of her. She fell into darkness. "Good, that chore is done. I guess he'll be happy." She said as she looked at the girl. Kagura searched through her clothes to see if she had some shards on her, but Inuyasha had taken them form her earlier. "So much for that." They hopped on her feather and shortly arrived at his palace.  
"Kagura have you bought the girl?" "Hai." She said as she threw Kagome on the floor. "Itai! That hurt!" Kagome looked up to see Naraku glaring at her. Chill were sent up and down her spine. "Naraku, what are you plotting now?" He smirked and went out of the room, locking the door behind him. What am I gonna do? Inuyasha doesn't even know that I'm here. Oh that's right Kirara will find them and tell them! I hope she's doing alright. She looked around the dark room. The only light she had was a little flashlight on her keychain in her pocket. "Naraku! You bastard, come here and tell me what you're scheming! Is this another one of your traps?" Of course no one answered. Just then footsteps could be heard outside of the door. The door creaked open slowly to reveal a young boy: Kohaku. "Kohaku!" The boy came inside the room silently. "Kohaku?" He got even closer. She remembered the time he injured her while they were trying to escape from Kagura; she backed away.  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you, really I won't." He kneeled on one knee, "If he finds out I'm telling you this he'll be furious. I don't have much time so I'll get to the point. You're bait to lure Inuyasha here. Naraku wants the shards he has.he'll use you to get the shards." Kagome was amazed; was this the same boy that attacked her? Was he still under Naraku's control? "I have to go!" He got up and sprinted out the door. Sango will be happy to know he's fine.  
"Oi! Get up!" An annoyed Kagura called, "Inuyasha's here." Kagome followed a little reluctantly not knowing what was going to happen. They went outside where Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga drawn.  
"Kagome!" He called, "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"  
"Hai, I'm fine!" She could tell he was slightly relieved to see her unharmed. Suddenly, vines sprung up from the ground enveloping her body, tightly squeezing. She could hardly breathe. Inuyasha ran to her, but was quickly blocked by Kagura.  
"Bitch! Move!" He swung his sword, but of course missed. Finally, the ring leader appeared. "Naraku! What is the meaning of this?"  
"Give me the shards and the girl will go free. If not." The vines squeezed tighter around her making her let out a painful scream. Inuyasha was furious by now and went after him. He struck him on the shoulder which sent Naraku rocketing backwards. Naraku laughed, "Every time you strike me the vines will grow tighter." Kagome was struggling to breathe and yet the vines tightened. "Inuyasha give me the shards and I will let her go for now." Inuyasha wanted so badly to defeat him, but he knew if he attacked Kagome would get hurt or possibly suffocate.  
"Inu-ya-sha.don't give him.the shards..I'll.be.fine." Kagome tried with all her might to say. Inuyasha painfully thought through his choices.  
"Inuyasha!" Cried Miroku, "Give him the shards, just do it now! Kagome's life is way more important!"  
"Houshi-sama," Sango remarked, "But won't he just get stronger? Oh Kagome-chan.what can we do?" Inuyasha had made his decision: he tossed the shards in the air and Naraku caught them. After he did he stuck them in his legs. Inuyasha raced over to his Kagome and shredded the vines. She fell in him arms and coughed up a little blood, then passed out.  
"Kagome! Damnit! Sango take her! I'm not done with you yet!" Naraku turned around and grinned evilly.  
"My thoughts exactly!" He grabbed Inuyasha's throat before he could even dodge him. He'd gotten faster with the shards. Choking for breath Naraku threw him on the ground, "This is no fun Inuyasha."  
"Shut up you bastard!" He coughed as he got up off the ground. He drew out his fang again, "Kaze no Kizu!!!" He swung it directly at him. What he didn't realize before it was too late, Kanna had come in front of Naraku and reflected it back onto him, same as before. He lay severely injured on the ground.  
"I'll let you live a little longer. We'll shall see if you can recover from this one this time."  
"That's..the same.thing you said.last time. Why can't you.just kill me? Are you.afraid or something?"  
"Fine I'll grant your request." Just as he was about to attack a purifying arrow shot into his arm, melting it. "Hmmm.having a copy protect you..how pathetic." Kagome upon hearing this shot anther arrow, but he had already disappeared into his miasma. She came running to his side and held him in her arms. Kagome was fine now having rested for a tiny bit.  
"Inuyasha, come on talk to me. Are you." He was bleeding heavily. Kagome went for her backpack that Kirara had brought along with her bow and arrows. She quickly took out some bandages and wrapped it tightly on his giant slash wound. As she put his shirt back on she began to weep.a few tears fell on the hanyou's face.  
"Kagome. Stop crying, I'm alright." He was able to get out softly.  
"Shhh.don't talk." She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. He felt so comfortable in her arms; he enjoyed hearing her heart pound in her chest and the scent that would always make his pain drift away. Inuyasha quickly fell asleep and they hoisted him on Kirara's back and head back to the little shelter they'd been staying at. 


	2. Recovery, Maybe

Disclaimer: "Inuyasha should be mine.." Merfair grumbles to herself as she leans against a tree. Suddenly a gush of wind rushes past her. "I have a knack for attracting all the bad guys, don't I?" She sighed.  
"Who's a bad guy?" Kagura raised her eyebrow. "If you help me escape from Naruku I can get those papers for you.the rights of Inuyasha, ne?"  
"There's nothing I can do.I have nothing, no powers."  
"I knew you were of no use the moment I saw you!"  
"Gee thanks and here I was thinking you were my favorite of all of Naraku's minions." She hopped onto her feather and fluttered away. "There she goes.off on her damn giant pigeon feather.wonder if she ever cleaned it? Ewww."  
Chapter 2:  
Inuyasha finally awoke from his life restoring sleep. He felt a cool sensation on his forehead and looked up to find Kagome, her eyes closed, sitting next to him with her hand on the damp cloth. It was early morning and he figured she'd been awake the whole night looking after him. "Kagome?" Her eyes snapped open.  
"Oh sorry, I dozed off. I'll go get some fresh water." She went to get up.  
"You must be tired. Go to sleep; I'm alright."  
"Don't be silly." She smiled, "I'm taking care of you," She yawned, but still tried to hide it.  
"Baka.go to sleep."  
"Nope." She walked out the door.  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku quietly asked, "Are you feeling okay? Of course you are, you're getting tender loving care."  
"Oi." He tried to get up to smack him, but he faltered.  
"You shouldn't move. That Kaze no Kizu of yours does a number on you."  
"Damn him.using that stupid mirror again. He's such a coward, can't even kill me." The door opened; red eyes glared in. Miroku knew better and quickly feigned sleep.  
"Inu-ya-sha."  
"Eeeee.."  
"I told you to go back to sleep! And Miroku-sama you know better to not bother him when he's wounded. He'll only want to hurt you and hurt himself in the process." Miroku still pretended to be asleep. Inuyasha was sitting up cuz he was about to attack the monk just moments before. Kagome gently pushed the stubborn hanyou back down.  
"I'm not a baby you know."  
"I know, but it's kinda nice being babied sometimes." She placed a blanket over him. He was very tired, even though he would never admit it. He quickly fell back to sleep. "Good he's asleep. He's so stubborn sometimes. I just want to comfort him, give him a sense of security even if it's for a fleeting moment." She let out a heavy sigh and dozed off as well leaning on his shoulder.  
The next morning it was cloudy, a dreary day, a good day to rest. "Owww!"  
"Inuyasha?" His scream woke her up. He was tossing and writhing like a snake on the floor. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
"It's..burning!" He agonized. Kagome was startled and didn't know what to make of this. She got him to settle down and opened up his shirt to see that the wound had gotten worse. It was purplish in color and hot to the touch. Miroku and Sango who had heard the ruckus rushed in.  
"Oh my." Sango clasped her hand over her mouth.  
"It's horrible." He looked closer at the swollen wound. "This is miasma, Naraku's miasma. It's strong; it's gotta be to be making him this sick. It's like it's infected." Kagome got some more water and tried to wash it, but it hurt him so much and he would scream whenever she touched it. Finally, she took out on of her purifying arrows and stabbed it into the wound. Gradually , the purplish color faded and it cooled. The miasma was gone, but the wound was infected still plus he had a fever. "We don't have anything with us, do you Kagome-sama?"  
"No, nothing for this sort of thing. I have to take him home.it's the only way to get rid of this infection quick and easy. Sango may I borrow Kirara?"  
"Of course!" Kirara stepped outside, the gang following. Miroku hoisted Inuyasha onto the cat youkai's back leaning him against Kagome.  
"Sayonara! We'll be back soon!" Kagome seemed cool and calm, but inside she was burning with worry. He usually healed so rapidly. They arrived at the well. He was awake enough to limp while she held onto him. They jumped into the well. "Inuyasha we're here. Can you try and climb up?" He mumbled a weak 'hai' and he slowly but surely made his way out.  
"Kagome?"  
"Grandpa! Can you help me?" he shook his head yes without any further question. He took him into the house and up the stairs. "Arigato."  
"He's a heavy one." He said as he wiped his brow.  
"Kagome? Inu-onii-chan? Is he alright?"  
"No Sota. Onegai get some ice."  
"Kagome?"  
"Oh mama!" She clung to her and wept, "He's sick and needs medicine. His wound is so horrible.onegai." She pleaded. Her mother rubbed her back to soothe the terrified girl.  
"Stay here.I'll go get some medicine for him." So, she left, leaving Kagome clinging to her Inuyasha. 


	3. Your Warmth

Disclaimer: Can't think of a creative disclaimer..so I don't own Inuyasha obviously.  
Chapter 3:  
Her mother returned quickly with the antibiotic. "Here, give this to him three times a day. That's what the pharmacist said."  
"Arigato mama." Kagome sighed, she went over to Inuyasha's side, pouring some of the medicine in a spoon. "Inuyasha.here's the medicine.it'll help." She lifted up his head gingerly and opened his mouth. Kagome poured it in; he was so out of it he didn't even complain. "Hopefully he'll get better soon."  
"Should I make some soup for him?"  
"That would be great! Ah.demo."  
"I'll look after him. Why don't you take a nice bath and get cleaned up."  
"Okay." Her mother left the room and headed downstairs. "I'm so lucky to have a mother like her." She quickly went into the bathroom, but not before she glanced at Inuyasha; he was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Inuyasha, say aw.."  
"Nani?" he groaned as he sat up in the bed. Kagome's mother was feeding him some soup or trying rather. "I'm not hungry."  
"You need to regain you strength, ne? I know you're hungry. Now eat." He reluctantly obeyed her order and took a spoonful of soup.  
"Mmmm.this is good.what is it?"  
"Just chicken broth with some noodles." She graciously smiled, "Glad you like it." She reminds me of my mom, like when I was sick. He smiled and gently laid back down. "Now that's a good boy." She patted his head and giggled.  
"Mama how's the patient?"  
"Just fine, the medicine seems to be helping. That was a nasty gash you had there. What did you do?"  
"Ano.a huge demon attacked me." Her mother just smiled and nodded on her way out the door.  
"So, you really doing alright?"  
"It's amazing really. Just a couple of hours ago I was barely able to stand, now I probably could." He tried to get on his feet.  
"Oi you! Lay back down.don't even try it!"  
"Okay.okay." He laid back down.  
"Well we better re-bandage that wound."  
"It's fine."  
"It'll stay infected if we don't. What is puppy-boy embarrassed?" She said tugging on his ear.  
"No." he said blushing.  
"Fine then. Take off your shirt." Oooo I just loved saying that! Inuyasha did as he was told and she took off the old bandage and replaced it. "You know what would really help?"  
"Nani?"  
"How about a warm bath?"  
"Bath? Now?"  
"Sure. It would feel good to get cleaned off. I'll rub your back again." She chuckled. He smiled back at her and agreed. She took his hand, "Can you walk?"  
"Yeah." She led him to the bathroom.  
"Onee-chan? What are you doing?" Both of their faces turned red. She gulped and said:  
"Inuyasha needs a bath.he smells like a.a." she couldn't finish her line.  
"Dog." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.  
"Geez.no privacy in this house; it's just a bath for heaven's sa-" Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.  
"Arigato Kagome."  
"It's no big deal really."  
"I don't know what I'd do without having someone like you around."  
"But you had Kikyo."  
"She didn't like me for who I was.she wanted me to become human. But you, you Kagome love me for me."  
"That's right!" she said tapping his nose. "Now into the tub ya go!" After his bath they headed into her room. Kagome instructed Inuyasha to sleep in her bed.  
"No, I've been in it all day. It's your bed to begin with."  
"You need a comfortable place to rest."  
"Fine, but on one condition."  
"Hai?"  
"Sleep with me."  
"Nani!!!!!!!"  
"No, I meant sleep beside me."  
"Why?" she said as she blushed bright red.  
"It's big enough right?"  
"Yeah, demo-"  
"I want you near me. I want a sense of security even if it's for a fleeting moment." She remembered, hey those were her exact words!  
"You were awake when I said that?"  
"Yeah and you also called me stubborn."  
"And you are. Well I'm sleeping on sleeping on the floor. Hand me my pillow." He shook his head and smirked. Inuyasha patted the bed with his clawed hand. She finally gave in and he wrapped his arms around her; they both drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Miroku's Little Speech

Dislaimer: Inuyasha is not mine obviously.otherwise I wouldn't be writing a damn disclaimer.  
Chapter 4:  
"I hope Inuyasha is doing okay. I'm quite worried about that gash. Who would have thought when he reflected that Kaze no Kizu back at him he injected some of his miasma into it. It was light a double hit."  
"Sango, you know Inuyasha. He heals rapidly and if he's in Kagome's care he'll be just fine." They were sitting around their little camping fire chatting about various things. 'This is so pleasant, being in her presence.' He was staring at her.  
"Houshi-sama? Is something the matter?" He shook his head to break his gaze.  
"Oh nothing; I'm fine. I should go get some more wood, huh?" He got up.  
"I'll come too." She smiled and trailed behind him. He was just adoring their time alone together. Kaede was taking care of Shippo and Kirara. "It's such wonderful weather these days." Sango said trying to start up a conversation. There was too much awkward silence.  
"Hai, and the wildflowers are in bloom too." He bent down and plucked one up. He drew closer to Sango and stuck it behind her ear. "There." He smiled, "The flower is lovely, but it doesn't stand a chance against the beauty of Lady Sango." She started blushing furiously. She went and started picking up some firewood. Sango had almost forgotten why they were out there in the first place. "Here, lemme take those for you."  
"I can carry them."  
"No I insist." He took them from her hands, gently brushing his hand against hers, unintentionally. She got a few goosebumps. The curse she hated so much was very warm and a little rough. Sango was now staring at him. He felt her eyes on his back and turned around. She quickly dropped her gaze to the ground. "Why do you always do that?"  
"Huh, do what?"  
"Have a downcast face. You're always looking down." He laid the wood down and came closer to her, her eyes still glued to the ground. He lifted up her chin.  
"Houshi-sama. Nani?" She started to turn pink again. Normally this would call for a slap, but she didn't wan to ruin the mood. Deep in her heart she wanted him to do this. She really wanted him to hold her, but these were things she'd never admit to. She kept her emotions under lock and key, maybe, just maybe one day he would be the key.  
"Don't always look to the ground. Hold your head up high and show some pride in yourself. It's only what you deserve, ne?" He removed his fingertips from her chin and started walking on ahead. Sango was speechless, never before had he acted so rationally in front of her. Sango didn't move, she just stood there stunned. He turned around again, "Sango?"  
"Oh." she started walking behind, but as she came closer to him she had an urge to hug him. She did; he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Lady Sango? Is something wrong?" She held onto him in silence, "Lady Sango?"  
"What's wrong Houshi-sama? Do you not want this?" She let go; he wished she hadn't. "It was a thank-you."  
"For what?"  
"That little motivational speech you gave me back there. I'll try to remember it." She smiled and started walking to the camp. 'That was unexpected.hmmm' Miroku just grinned slightly and headed back as well.  
  
Kagome awoke to find that the warmth that lay beside her all night was gone. She scanned the room for him. He was in his usual spot against the wall. "Inuyasha?" He opened his eyes and made a face. "What are you doing over there?" She noticed a bruise around his eye. "What happened to you? You have a fight with Buyo again?" She giggled.  
"Keh! You should know."  
"Nani?"  
"You did it."  
"I did it, that black eye?" He still had the displeased look on his face.  
"You went to roll over and punched me with your elbow." Kagome got on the floor and crawled over to him.  
"Gomen Inuyasha.I didn't mean to."  
"Keh! Likely story." Kagome got up and headed for the door. "Oi!" He yelled. She ignored him and went downstairs. 'Is she mad at me now? I didn't do anything, well at least I don't think so.' She walked back in the room holding a pack of ice in one hand and his medicine in the other. She casually sat next to him and placed the ice pack on his eye.  
"Gomen."  
"I know, it's alright.it didn't hurt that much."  
"What are you trying to say..my punches are weak?"  
"Exactly."  
"Oi!" She tickled his side. He jerked around.  
"Oi! It's still tender there. No fair!" She giggled.  
"Medicine time." She filled a spoon full of the orangey color liquid.  
"Not that crap again."  
"It's helping getting you better and plus this is the last of it." He opened his mouth reluctantly and swallowed it, making a face in the process. "Now I gotta examen you."  
"Huh?"  
"You know check your wound." He blushed slightly and took off his shirt. She gently then removed the bandage. "Oh good, it's healed almost completely healed. Well it looks like my work here as a nurse is done.for now at least."  
"Keh!"  
"Don't 'Keh!" me.without me here you would have never gotten any better." She poked his side again, making him jump.  
"Oi! I told you to stop that!"  
"Are you ready to go as soon as I packed a few things?"  
"I've been ready."  
"Sure you have." 


	5. Sango's a Great Nurse

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!  
Chapter 5:  
"Achoooo!" Sneezed Miroku. 'Oh great have I caught a cold?' Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't arrived yet and Sango and Miroku were patiently waiting for their return.  
"It's been two whole days." Sango sighed, "Well let those two lovebirds be alone I say." She giggled.  
"Yeah.I know what you mean. It's so obvious they're together now. It's funny how they still try to hide it." They both laughed in unison now. "Achhhooo! Achoo!"  
"Houshi-sama? Are you coming down with something?" She reached over and touched his forehead. He blushed slightly at her touch. "You're burning up." She left his side and dampened a cloth, placing it on his forehead.  
"Lady Sango..Achoo!"  
"Gosh Houshi.why didn't you say something earlier?"  
"It just started acting up now. Man this is gonna out me out for a couple days. Inuyasha won't be too thrilled."  
"If he's got a problem with it he'll just have to answer to me. Besides He's the one who's been gone for 2 whole days."  
"Sango." He smiled at her remark.  
"I know just the thing to make you feel better." She grabbed his hand and took him into the woods.  
"Ano..Lady Sango?"  
"Here, hot springs should help lower that fever of yours. Go ahead get in; I'm leaving."  
"Demo.."  
"No buts! This is an order; you gotta get well, ne?" Sango was acting like a mother. Oddly enough it came quite naturally to her. She almost scared herself. Miroku was stunned by her unusual behavior. 'She was right, this does help. What is up with her though? She's been acting odd all day, like she's trying to tell me something. Anyhow I'll just enjoy it while it lasts.' He smirked as he soaked in the warmth. Just then the bushes began to shake. Miroku jumped up just in time to see Sango come through them. "Oh, gomen." 'I knew I should have said something before I barged in.'  
"Sorry too.it's just a reaction. Hehehe." He laughed nervously.  
"I brought you some herbal tea. Thought it might help." She walked close to the side of the spring. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten that the rocks were.well.slippery and she fell in.  
"Sango!" Without thinking he grabbed her and sat her on the bank of the spring. He had wrapped his robe around his waist. After Sango had come out of shock, she realized someone's lips were on hers. *Smack* "Owww." It was Miroku of course, trying to revive her. She got up and backed away. "Ano." Miroku rubbed his cheek, "Gomen."  
"No I'm sorry, it was a reaction. I didn't mean to slap you."  
"I was worried that you weren't breathing, so yeah."  
"It's okay. Oh great the tea," Sango said as she picked up one of the cups. "I'll go get some more."  
"Don't worry about it. Arigato for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I've troubled you."  
"Not at all, not at all."  
"Sango, you've been acting very curiously today."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"You haven't slapped me once...oh never mind." She just did. She smiled warmly. He was only wearing his outer robe around his waist; she had a hint of a blush. Sango hadn't seen him without his robe off before; it was rather enticing. Miroku noticed his attire.  
"I'll go back to camp now, Houshi-sama."  
"Yes you should rest. I'll be there in a second." She headed back alone. 'What am I doing? Acting like his wife or something? He would never think of me that way.' Sango thought to herself. 'Sure he says I'm beautiful, demo what girl hasn't he already said that to? He'll never settle down, especially not for a girl like me.' Off in the distance she heard a faint and familiar word yelled: "Kazaana!!" 'Miroku!' She grabbed her boomerang and ran in the direction the sound echoed from. There lying on the ground was Miroku, his Kazaana sealed.  
"Miroku! Are you alright?" He lifted up his head and opened his lavender-grey eyes.  
"Lady Sango? What did you just..say?"  
"I asked if you were alright?"  
"No before that." She realized she had called his name and placed her hand over her mouth. He grinned and tried to stang up.  
"You're weak from this silly cold. What were you doing.using that thing?"  
"Ano, a baka weasel youkai attacked me out of nowhere. So my only defense was to use the Kazaana." She gently lifted him up and they walked back to the shack. "Arigato."  
"Stop that already."  
"Nani?"  
"Saying thank you every time I do something to help you. It's nothing." He shook his head yes. "Now it's time to sleep." She said pointing at her sleeping bag.  
"Demo that's your bed."  
"Don't question me, just do it." He slowly crawled into the bed, not placing the covers on himself. She came over to his side and tucked him in.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you acting though..I'm really ill or something?"  
"Because I want you to get better.that's all." His eyes became heavy and he shut them. She leaned over and gazed at his sleeping face and whispered: "And because I love you." 


	6. Betrayal in Inuyasha's Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.obviously..sigh.  
  
Chapter 6:  
"Hurry up Kagome! We were gone for 3 whole days! They're probably worried."  
"So, it was your idea to stay one more night remember?"  
"It was 'his' idea?"  
"Miroku-sama..ano it's not like that." He just cracked a smile, nodding his head. He started coughing and Sango rushed up to his side, placing a blanket around his shoulders. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"He caught a little cold the other day." Sango answered for him.  
"Great! Now we have to wait even longer until the weak human feels better." Kagome's eyes narrowed.  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari! I can't believe you'd say that even after you just took 3 days off! Really!"  
"Baka! That was different!"  
"How so?"  
"Fighting already I see." A little voice chimed.  
"Shippo-chan!"  
"Kagome! I missed you."  
"Where were you?"  
"At Kaede's. I drew her some more pictures."  
"Oh really?" She smiled. Inuyasha, who was sulking, jumped up and took off. "Inuyasha! Oi! Now what's his problem? Oh well he'll come back when he's hungry."  
"I think that's a cat, Kagome-chan." Sango giggled as she pet Kirara. "Well, Houshi-sama let's get you back to resting." She put her arm around his shoulder and they headed back to the shack. 'Hmmm.a little change..now about him..he's such a baby.' Kagome headed into the forest to find the flustered hanyou. She sensed 2 shards coming towards her at top speed. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha because their shards had been taken by Naraku. She realized..Kouga-kun.  
"Kagome! Good I found you. Where's Inuyasha?"  
"Since when did you call him by his name?" She remembered the names they had given each other.Inukoro(dog shit) & Wimpy Wolf.  
"Oh.well.whatever."  
"So how's the wolf tribe? Hakkaku and Ginta?"  
"They're their normal selves I guess." Kagome started to feel uneasy, like he was different in some way. In an instant Kouga took Kagome in his arms, "Oh how I've missed you my love."  
"Kouga stop!" She tried to free herself from his tight grip. "Kouga- kun why are you doing this? You know I belong to Inuyasha! I love him!" Kouga ignored her complaints and started kissing her forcefully. She tried to scream, but it was of no use.  
"I smell her and something else." He sniffed the air, "Wolf!" Inuyasha ran in that direction and saw something he never wanted to see: Kouga and Kagome together in each other's arms. In a huff he left the scene. Speechless, he didn't even know how to organize his thoughts or emotions. He ran aimlessly through the forest.  
"Let go now!!!!" Kouga finally let her go. "What is wrong with you? You know better than to do that. The Kouga-kun I know would never had forced that on me!"  
"I'm not Kouga." The disguise flew off; it was none other than Naraku. "I'm sure Inuyasha has seen us by now. Now he'll want to kill that little wolf youkai for sure. Either way one of them will die in that battle." Kagome collapsed to the ground. Her body was shivering and trembling. Into the darkness the monster disappeared. 'If he saw this, then, then.' She fell as if she betrayed him. Now he wouldn't trust her anymore, ever again. She got up shaking still and walked silently back to the shack. She wasn't crying even though she wanted to. Kagome reached the camp. Everyone, including Inuyasha, sat quietly around the fire.  
"kagome-chan? Where have you been all this time? Is everything alright?" Kagome put on her fake smile and replied:  
"I'm fine, I just went for a stroll.when I couldn't find a certain hanyou." She touched her lips as she saw Inuyasha's golden eyes glaring at her. Not the usual ones either, they were cold and almost bitter. She understood that he had seen her and that there was mistrust between them. Her fake act couldn't hold up any longer; and she ran back into the dark woods, not caring what could happen to her. She collapsed at the base of a tree and started weeping.  
"Kagome?" A quiet but all too familiar voice questioned. She looked up to find Inuyasha standing straight up in front of her. "Do you have something to tell me?" Her thoughts of what might happen clouded up her mind.  
"I..I.."  
"If you can't tell me, then I'll tell it for you. I saw you with Kouga."  
"I know.he told me you had seen us." She searched for a way to put it.  
"You.kissed him?" Inuyasha's voice cracked.  
"Hai, but it's not what you think. It wasn't really him!"  
"Bullshit! It was too. I could smell his stench!" She got up and moved towards him, nut he backed away. "How can we trust each other now? I finally abandoned my feelings for Kikyo. I just assumed there was no one else you loved, but me. I guess I was wrong. Very wrong." He left without another word spoken. He didn't even give her a chance to explain, but then again what was there to explain? How could she prove that it was Naraku? She ran back to the camp; she no longer held in her tears.  
"Kagome-chan?" Kagome ran straight into Sango's arms. "Nani? What's wrong?"  
"Inuyasha!!!" was the only word that graced her lips through her tears. 


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.obviously..sigh.  
  
Chapter 7:  
Kagome wept constantly and would not stop. Sango and miroku asked and questioned her, but the only word she would weep was his name. "Kagome- chan.you have to tell us what is wrong or we will never be able to help you. I hate seeing you like this." Sango comforted and finally Kagome sat up and wiped her tearstained cheeks.  
"I went into the woods to go and find him. I think he was mad because I sat him and that I ignore him afterwards." She had calmed down now, but tears still rolled down her cheeks. "Suddenly I sensed 2 shards coming my way. It was Kouga."  
"Kouga?" Sango repeated.  
"Well, it was a very well done impersonation of him. We chatted a bit, but the more we talked the more I became nervous. He wasn't acting like himself. Then he grabbed me." Sango and Miroku gave each other a look of concern.  
"Ano.Houshi-sama..maybe you should leave.this is a little personal." He shook his head in agreement and headed back inside the shack.  
"No, it's okay, Sango-chan."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai, it's fine," She continued, "He had grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I begged, but he only squeezed tighter. Then he forcefully..kissed me. Inuyasha had seen me with him." Sango was holding the fragile girl who was shivering in her arms. "I'm not done."  
"That's not everything Lady Kagome?"  
"I finally got away from him. I told him the Kouga I knew wouldn't have done that.then he replied 'I'm not Kouga.'. He removed his disguise." Kagome hesitated, "Naraku." The taijya and monk both gasped in horror.  
"Naraku?"  
"Hai and I tried to tell Inuyasha, but of course he ran off before I could say what really happened. The thing that bothers me is that Inuyasha said he could smell Kouga even though it wasn't him, that's why he wouldn't listen to me." Kagome was tired of talking and the sobbing didn't help her eyes. She closed them.  
"Why would he do this kind of thing.I mean he is the master of tricks and this has gotta be one of his worst recently."  
"He told me his plan. Okay if Inuyasha thought Kouga had done this, what is the first thing he would do?"  
"Go after Kouga I suppose. That's right! He framed Kouga this time, like he did Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha will surely want him dead. That's it!" Kagome started wailing again.  
"Ka-go-me-chan!" Sango piped up. "Stop this blubbering right now!" Kagome stopped and looked at her friend. "We will fix this. Inuyasha will find out the truth! We'll get to him before he gets to Kouga. Have faith, have hope." Both Miroku and Kagome were staring wide-eyed at her. "Nani?! Can't I be loud and obnoxious too?" Kagome cracked a little smile at her friend who was trying to cheer her up. Shortly after that Kagome fell asleep in her arms.  
"She's asleep."  
"Here I'll put her in her bed." Miroku gently lifted the girl and placed her into her sleeping bag, pulling the covers over her. "That was very thoughtful of you Lady Sango."  
"Huh? Oh that? That was nothing. Inuyasha gave me that speech, when I was about to kill my brother." Her voice cracked. "I just wanted her to feel alright."  
"We all do, we all do. No one wants to see her hurting so bad."  
"Good thing Shippo and Kirara are back at Kaede's. Well first thing in the morning we must set out. We must find either of the two guys and stop them. Damn him! Always scheming, always plotting. But this time has gotta be one of the worst, not only did he take advantage of her, he disguised himself as someone she trusted. Can he sink any lower?"  
"Don't jinx it, he just might. I'm going to bed or do you want me to take the first watch?"  
"No I'll stay up; I'll wake you up in about two hours. Goodnight Houshi-sama."  
"Goodnight Lady Sango." 


	8. Naraku's Evil Energy, Kagome's Purity

Disclaimer: Waaaaahhh!!!! Inuyasha's not mine!  
  
Chapter 8:  
Sango was awake all night because of Kagome. She was mumbling in her sleep.of course it was all about Inuyasha; she was being tormented. Her love had thought she'd betrayed him. Sango finally got up to try and comfort the girl. As she got closer to the tossing and turning girl sango realized she was covered in sweat. "What on earth?" Kagome had a high fever. She gently awoke her form her nightmare. "Kagome-chan..wake up. Are you okay?"  
"Huh?" She whimpered as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "I feel so hot."  
"I would say so..you have a very high fever. I don't understand why you would catch a cold as soon as you arrived back. I mean Houshi-sama had a cold, but his fever wasn't this bad." Sango placed a cool damp cloth on her forehead. "I don't think you're gonna be able to come with us to find him."  
"No I must go.go and stop them. Kouga-kun will listen to me."  
"No if you push yourself you'll only get worse."  
"In my bag.." She pointed, "In the front pocket there's some medicine for a cold." Sango took out the pills and handed them to her, "Arigato."  
"Isn't Sango a great nurse?"  
"Houshi-sama? You're getting over a cold as well, go back to sleep." She said exasperated.  
"See what I mean? Problem with Kagome though is that she doesn't have a cold. I just now realized this."  
"Nani? What are you thinking?"  
"There's an evil energy radiating around her...Naraku's."  
"Miroku-sama are you sure?" She said weakly.  
"I think when he *ahem* kissed you his evil power polluted you, thus making you ill because you Kagome-sama are pure in heart. I think it's best if the two of you stay here. I'll go find that baka hanyou and knock some sense into him."  
"Arigato Miroku, demo I must go. If I don't I don't think I'll be able to face him later on." She was struggling just to talk and both of them knew she would only get worse if she wasn't treated and full of rest.  
"I'm ordering you two to stay here. I'll be off tomorrow, which is coming around the corner very soon."  
"Houshi you're still ill." He smiled at her warmly.  
"Nani? Are you worried 'bout me?" She blushed a bit. "Don't worry; I took some of kagome's medicine. I should be just fine."  
"Okay then that's settled."  
"No!!! I'm going no matter what you say." She started to get up, but of course toppled to the ground like a doll. She had over-exhausted herself and quietly lay back down. Kagome sniffled a little bit before she once again shut her eyes.  
Inuyasha was tearing through the woods like a maniac, ripping tree branches down and punching rocks. Finally his fatigue caught up with him. What good was this doing him? He stopped by a pond and splashed the cold water on his face. "Kouga you bastard! How dare you?! If I can't have Kagome neither will you!" And off he went again in search for the wolf youkai.  
"Sayonara! Miroku-sama!" Kagome said as she leaned on Sango for support.  
"Goodbye! You be careful and Kirara keep an eye on him!" The transformed cat youkai shook her head in agreement and flew up into the sky.  
"I don't know Kirara, but I think Sango has feeling s for me..ha what a laugh, feelings for me? A dishonest lecherous monk? What am I thinking?" Kirara let out a long sigh. "Not the time to be thinking about this Miroku." He slapped himself. "Must find that disgruntled hanyou, ne Kirara?" Kirara roared and picked up the pace.  
Kagome had grown weaker and wasn't able to speak. Her fever had dropped significantly, that was a good sign. It was just a matter of time before she'd be feeling better, "He said nothing would tear us apart."  
"Oh Kagome-chan, don't trouble yourself so much. Remember what I said? Have faith, have hope. I don't think he hates you, even though he thinks you betrayed him. Love cannot be broken so easily." Kagome smiled at Sango and was semi-contented for the time being.  
"Arigato Sango-chan. If you weren't here I don't know what I would have done."  
"Yeah really.only the Houshi would be here...and you know what little trick he'll pull." She let out a soft giggle, but Kagome hadn't heard her joke, she had fallen asleep once again. 'She's in so much pain. I wish there was more I could do.' Sango sighed and she quickly on the wall, shutting her eyes with sleep. 


	9. Duel of the Canines!

Disclaimer: Hola me llamo Merfair.Soy de Virginia..Yo quiero Inuyasha.pero no puedo tener Inuyasha.Waaaahhh!!!! (For those out there who don't know Spanish..this means I don't own Inuyasha technically..lol.I know I'm a loser you don't have to tell me)  
  
Chapter 9:  
"Oi! Kouga! We caught a good catch today!"  
"We? You mean more like me. I did all the catching!"  
"I caught a couple, Ginta!"  
"Oh would the two of you morons shut up!"  
"That was cruel Kouga." Hakkaku pouted.  
"Yeah, Kouga." Ginta tossed the fish onto the ground of the den. "I'm glad we're back home."  
"We should be chasing that asshole Naraku, but all you wolves are just too damn lazy! We'll rest here for a few days and then our search will begin again."  
"Oh you'll rest alright, in your grave!"  
"Inukoro! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Shut up you wimpy wolf! Don't act like you don't know what you did!" Kouga was very confused.  
"Where's my woman?"  
"That bitch is far away from here!"  
"How dare you call her that! She loves you and you go and backstab her!" Kouga retorted. "Now I can't forgive you. What is it, a fight you want?" Inuyasha snarled and charged at him with the Tetsusaiga. Kouga dodged his attack and ran quickly outside. "Why do you want a fight? What have I done?"  
"How could you forget? You and Kagome were together last night!" Kouga gave Inuyasha a crazy look and pointed to his head.  
"Ano.are you feeling alright or aren't all the candles on upstairs? I haven't seen Kagome for months and now you're accusing me of being with her alone last night? Okay what did I do then?" Inuyasha growled...he was getting very frustrated and pissed off that Kouga wouldn't admit his crime. He gritted his teeth and muttered:  
"You were holding her in your arms..you kissed her! Dumbass! How could you forget something like that?" Kouga scratched his head.  
"I would have remembered that, most definitely." He said smirking, "I never did such a thing!"  
"Bullshit! I saw you!"  
"How the hell did you know it was me then, Inukoro?"  
"I caught your stench. It was you!" Kouga knew Inuyasha's nose didn't lie..it was like his only a little weaker. He let out a big sigh.  
"I don't want to fight you. Kagome would never forgive me, if I hurt or even kill you." Inuyasha eyes narrowed.  
"Fine if you won't fight, then I will!" He went after him. Kouga dodged this way and that...not attacking. "Attack you baka wolf!"  
"I already told you I don't wanna fight."  
"Fine." Inuyasha made a lunge at him with his claws. "Sankon Tessou!" Kouga now had to defend himself and he kicked Inuyasha down, giving him a large cut across his face. He got up and charged at him with Tetsusaiga.  
"Oh great..already fighting. Gotta break it up. Kirara!" She flew down and landed. "Inuyasha stop this foolishness now!" Inuyasha turned around glaring at the monk.  
"Miroku..get the hell away from me! This is my business. I know Kagome sent you."  
"She wanted to come too, demo she's ill from Naraku's evil energy." Inuyasha's ears tweaked.  
"Nani?" He put the Tetsusaiga down, "Did he attack?"  
"Hai.he only attacked Kagome though."  
"Is she alright?" Kouga asked out of concern. 'Damn what's going on? Inuyasha is acting as though Kagome means nothing to him. He says he saw me with her, but I wasn't. The human says she was attacked by Naraku.'  
"Sango is looking after her. Kagome's weak Inuyasha..she needs you!"  
"Keh! Seems to me the only one she needs is this aho!"  
"You've got it all wrong! Open your eyes you jackass! Why would Kagome betray you? After all the time she took to get you to return your love! Naraku disguised himself as Kouga and he even placed two shards in his legs so Kagome wouldn't become wary. One thing I'm confused about is how he got a hold of Kouga's scent to fool you." Inuyasha was silent in thought.  
"So this time that ass framed me?" Over on a cliff overlooking the wolf den laughter and clapping was heard.  
"Oh Houshi you're so clever."  
"Kagura!" Kouga yelled. His tribe quickly gathered together and snarls and growls could be heard.  
"Well this trap failed. Naraku told me he enjoyed kissing that kagome girl." She smirked. Inuyasha was speechless....he wanted to curse so loud all of Feudal Japan could hear, but for once he held his tongue. 'How could he? How could he just mess with her like that? And I actually thought she had..' He kicked himself mentally for not listening to her. Miroku looked over at the stunned Inuyasha.  
"Kagura! I have a question!"  
"Nani, Houshi-sama?"  
"How did Naraku get Kouga's scent?"  
"New power I suppose from the shards you gave him in our last battle. How am I supposed to know?"  
"Oi! Inuyasha!" he elbowed him, "Now is not the time to think, it's time to act!" Inuyasha's fighting spirit arose and there seemed to be a fire in his eyes.  
He smirked, "Damn! Tricked again, you'd think I'd of learned by now, ne?"  
"You got that right, Inukoro!"  
"Oi! I wasn't talking to you! Come on Kagura, what are you waiting for? Attack!"  
"I only came here to see how the fight was going, but it seems that battle will never occur."  
"Come on and fight me like a man!"  
"Man!"  
"Er..Woman."  
"Well I never!" Kagura stormed off onto her feather and flew away.  
"Oi! Get your scrawny ass back here!"  
"Inuyasha.why were you looking?" Inuyasha's vein popped punched Miroku on his head, "Some punch you got there." He said as he rubbed the now forming lump, "Anyways we should get back to Kagome-sama. She'll want to see you."  
"How could she?"  
"No matter what you do or say Kagome will always be by your side. You know the only word she said when she was weeping? It was your name, you. Then we finally got her to explain what happened." Inuyasha cast his eyes down to the ground. 'She loves me, eh? How? I'm such an idiot.' Miroku patted him on his back and they both got on Kirara and headed back to the camp. 


	10. Unconditional

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..despite the little voice in my head that tells me it does..  
Chapter 10:  
"Kagome-chan? How are you feeling?"  
"Much better." She was sitting up now with a downcast face. 'I hope he'll come back. I hope he'll understand the situation.  
"Kagome-chan..I have a personal question to ask about a certain hanyou." Kagome looked up at her blushing friend.  
"Nani, Sango-chan?"  
"How 'involved' are you and Inuyasha now? Has he.ano confessed.his love?" Kagome smiled, remembering her good memories with him.  
"Ano..he has said he loves me.and we've kissed. If that's what you wanted to know?" Sango nodded. "I've kinda slept with him too."  
"NANI!!!!!!!????"  
"It's not what you think..when he was sick this last time he asked for me to sleep beside him for warmth." Sango let out a long sigh. Kagome giggled at her friend's reaction.  
"Is that all?"  
"Well..I have given him a couple baths. He tends to smell.like a dog when he hasn't bathed in awhile." Sango smirked. "Go figure.he insists I do it for him.even though he knows how." Sango was laughing now.  
"He sounds like a baby."  
"In my world he is because there are so many different things." Suddenly, the door swung open and in the sunlight a familiar silhouette stood.  
"Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha..gomen."  
"I'm the one who's supposed to say that."  
"I think I'll leave now." Sango winked at Kagome. Inuyasha came and sat beside her holding her hand.  
"Your hand is so cold." He said as he rubbed it in his hands. She smiled warmly up at him. "Why do you smile for me when I've caused so much pain. I didn't trust or listen to you, yet you still smile for me."  
"You haven't realized that?" He shook his head. "It's because I love you. It's unconditional you could say. Plus this has taught you a lesson."  
"Nani?"  
"Now you know how I felt when I saw you with Kikyo." He cast his eyes down.  
"So, that's how it feels, eh? I can't forgive myself now.I can't-"  
"Shhh.It's okay. I don't care anymore.I have you now. Nothing matters anymore." He took his hands and placed them on her cheeks, kissing her softly. Kagome had done the same and then they pulled away from each other. Kagome felt something warm on her hand and she noticed blood.  
"Oh, you're bleeding. Here." She pulled out a band-aid from her pocket and placed it on his cheek. "There." She smiled.  
"Arigato. I just wish I could have protected you..from him."  
"Yeah really! I was almost raped by that baboon.ewww!" Inuyasha chuckled a tad, "That wasn't a joke! I was violated by a monkey!" He was all out laughing now. "Osuwari!" She had forgotten how close they were. "Owww! Itai!!!" She looked down at her chest. "Ano..Inuyasha." His face was buried in her bosom. He quickly got up; his face flushed, probably redder than she had ever seen it. She was trying hard no to laugh. That hurt though; she realized the force that the necklace brought down on him.  
"Uhhhh..gomen.is everything okay? Did I hurt you in any ummm way? You know what I mean, ne?" He laughed nervously.  
"Well yeah..it hurt, demo I'm fine now. Now I have a question for you." He looked at her and blinked his eyes. "What happened between you and Kouga-kun?" I hope you didn't hurt him."  
"Keh! That wimpy wolf you know him. I made my accusations and went after him." She made a displeased face.  
"You were gonna kill him weren't you?" His guilty pouting face said it all. "And I bet you didn't let him explain himself. It's scary that I know you this well, ne?"  
"Hai, it's rather creepy if you ask me." She tugged on his ear and he grunted.  
"So, what happened then?"  
"Then the bouzu showed up. He told me the truth, demo I didn't fully believe him. What really pissed me off though was that Kagura showed up."  
"She did?"  
"She confirmed all of Miroku's words. She left in a huff after I called her a man."  
"You called her a man?" Kagome said raising her eye brow.  
"I've kept you up way to long as it is. You need some more rest." Kagome didn't resist; she let him tuck her in. He kissed her forehead and quietly left the shack. 'Thank you Inuyasha for understanding, for coming back to me. Thank you my friends for comforting me as well. I'm so fortunate.' She thought as she drifted back to sleep. 


	11. Moonlit Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha!  
Chapter 11:  
Everyone except for Kagome was sitting by the fire eating dinner. Shippo and Kirara had returned, so the whole gang was brought back together again. Shippo was already asleep curled up in Kirara's fur. He had played hard over at Kaede's. "Well I guess I should check on her again." Sango said as she got up.  
"No I'll go, I owe her."  
"Nani? Owe her what Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked. Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes.  
"Bouzu! You always take things the wrong way! I owe her because she always looks after me when I'm injured." He sighed as he went into the hut.  
"I think we should sleep under the stars tonight," remarked Sango who had a slight blush. Miroku nodded his head. She got up to make her bed. 'I don't know why Kagome-chan never brought Houshi-sama a sleeping bag..I ask her sometime.' Sango's sleeping bag was big enough for two people and it unzipped in the middle making two beds. "Ano Houshi-sama?" He looked, "Do you want this?" She said pointing to the bed. Miroku was confused...*gulp*... 'She wants me to sleep next to her?'  
"Ano..demo...Sango..HAI!"  
"Okay." She quickly unzipped his bed from hers and handed it to him. "Here!" His face showed with disappointment as he realized what she was referring to. "What's wrong?"  
"Ano.nothing." He crawled into his bed. She gazed at him with worried eyes, but they soon closed. Sango was exhausted. Unlike Sango, Miroku was wide awake. He got up quietly and went over to the hillside looking at the forest below. It was a clear beautiful night; the moon shown brightly and the stars twinkled. He looked back over the sleeping taijya. Her beauty far exceeded the night sky. The moon's rays cast a bluish shadow on one half of her face, while the orange glow of the fire illuminated the other. He was enthralled by her. Miroku quickly shook his head to break his gaze. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I so taken by her? Well, duh Miroku it's Sango we're talking about here. She's strong, brave, and almost delicate at the same time. What's not to like?' He smiled at his thoughts; but he knew all these thoughts were in vain. He sighed. 'I love her, but I don't know if she loves me back.' He slapped himself. 'Why me? I can't love her.it's not something I want to do to her. If we don't kill that bastard soon enough I'll die. Even if she loved me I cannot guarantee her that I'll live. I don't want to break her heart because of me. That's the last thing I want to do.' He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a certain person had woken up and was sitting next to him.  
"Houshi-sama?" He jumped. She giggled, "Did I startle you?"  
"Hai..shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"I couldn't sleep even though I've been up for the past few nights. It's rather odd."  
"Gomen Sango."  
"For-" She asked with tic mark forming on her head. "You were apologizing ahead of time." His wandering hand had found it's favorite spot. His grasp become a little looser. 'Is he really wanting to be slapped?' Sango decided to play her own little game. She took his hand off her ass and placed it on her cheek instead. "This is where that hand of yours is welcome. Not here or here.." She said pointing to her chest and ass. His eyes shown with amazement. She was still holding his hand, then she took it and kissed it lightly. Sango got up and headed back to camp.  
"No, mate!" She turned around.  
"Nani?" She questioned.  
"Oh..nothing." Sango sighed. 'Why doesn't he just say it? That I'm not the girl for him. All I am to him is just another female body to grope. Why must I love him? Heart why did you choose him? Oh that's right..It's Miroku..he's kind, gentle, and the most handsome Houshi I've ever seen.I mean those beautiful lavender eyes..Sango stop it!' She shook her head to clear her mind, but that didn't help. Her thoughts of him would never go away no matter how hard she tried.  
"Well, I must be getting to bed." 'Or I'll be a little bitchy in the morning.' She went and crawled into her warm covers. He had gotten up as well and went to his bed. After he had closed his eyes; she stared at his sleeping face. It was so peaceful and almost child-like; you would have never known all the pain he had endured in his lifetime. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and they closed reluctantly rendering her into a peaceful slumber. 


	12. All of Me

Disclaimer: You know it.don't own it.. Author's note: This chapter has adult content in it.read at your own risk..this is why it's rated R.hehehe..  
Chapter 12:  
Meanwhile in the cozy little hut Inuyasha was watching over his Kagome, who was still sleeping peacefully. "She's so pretty when she sleeps." He wanted to touch her rosy cheek, but refrained for he didn't want to wake her. He retreated to a corner and shut his eyes. Inuyasha would sleep inside tonight, normally he would be outside and find a tree, but tonight he just wanted to be near her.  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" His opened to find Kagome sitting up in her bed.  
"Are you alright? I didn't wake you did I?"  
"Of course not. I'm just not sleepy anymore. I've been sleeping all day, haven't I?" She yawned and stretched her arms. "Oh, but did I wake you? I don't want to keep you from your sleep."  
"Keh! I'm not like a human who needs tons of sleep to keep themselves energized." She made a displeased face.  
"Well excuse us humans for being such a drag. If you don't like us then why don't you find some demons and hang out with them!"  
"I didn't mean it like that." He drew closer to her. "I don't hate humans. I don't hate you." He was trying to hold back from tackling her. His desire was clouding up his senses. Inuyasha took the blushing girl in his arms. "I love you Kagome." She sighed with the pleasure of being held by him. Kagome was melting in his arms you could say. Kagome felt her own feelings burning up inside her. Her heart was screaming just let go..but her mind was saying don't, just wait. She decided..the only thing left he hadn't taken from her was her body.he had her heart and soul. "Kagome?"  
"Nani?" She was kinda nervous about going into something she hadn't thought possible with him.  
"What are you doing?" She was just staring at him; she was just staring into his golden eyes..lost in thought.  
"Just thinking." She said quietly, knowing full well he could hear it.  
"Bout what?" She was blushing, but she decided to tell him her feelings.  
"Ano..how shall I put this? I want to give you everything, all of me."  
"Nani? You want me and you to...become mates?" She smiled at the term he used.  
"Hai.mates.."  
"Are you sure you want to just give yourself away?"  
"You're the only that has ever made me feel this way. I love you Inuyasha." She kissed him, making him fall onto the floor, her on top.  
"Kagome?" He managed to say between breaths.  
"Hai?"  
"Are you positive this is what you want?"  
"What do you not want this?" His eyes widened.  
"You have no idea what your scent does to me..especially when.." He stopped.  
"Especially when?" He was blushing..not wanting to go on with his words.  
"When..you're..in heat!" He blurted out.  
"NANI??!!!" Inuyasha had covered his mouth realizing what he just said. She was blushing as well, "You know when I'm..EEeeee." He was started to turn back to his normal color.  
"I've learned to control.myself. So, yes this is what I want. Demo you don't have to do anything of that sort if you still are not ready. I'm not going to force you into anything, never." She looked into his eyes once again, still in his arms.  
"Oh, Inuyasha.I want this." He gave her another 'Are you sure?' kind of looks and she just nodded her head. She pulled herself away from him; she took off his shirt and took hers off as well. That night they had finally sealed their undying love for each other; by giving themselves to each other.  
The next morning Sango had gotten up to check on Kagome. She opened the door flap a crack, seeing that there was a red fire rat robe and a green skirt on the floor she promptly shut it. She cracked a huge smile and tried to contain herself. "Sango? What's so funny?" A sleepy miroku asked loudly.  
"Shhhh!" She was still trying to hold in her laughter and shock. Miroku was confused and got up to see what was going on. He was about to open the door when Sango pounced him to the ground. "Oh.gomen. It's just they need their privacy." She was giggling, still on top of him. Sango noticed the position they were in and quickly got up, having a red hue on her cheeks.  
"Are you sure?" Miroku had realized what she was giggling at. He went back over to the hut and gently creaked the door flap open.  
"Miroku!" 'Ooops! I said his name again.' He turned around. "Nani?" Her face was flushed.  
"You called me by my name again. I don't mind you calling me that you know. In fact I much rather you call me that. Houshi-sama just sounds too formal, I mean for friends, ne?" She didn't say anything. He sighed and went back to his peeping.  
"Just leave them be Houshi-sama." He sighed yet again and figured she would drop the habit sooner or later. "Well I'm gonna get breakfast started." She needed to keep her mind off of Inuyasha and Kagome's intimacy. She still had the smile on her face as she collected wood. 'I'm so glad for you Kagome-chan. If only I could bold enough to express my feelings for him.'  
Inuyasha clumsily walked out of the hut, his silver hair a tangled mess. Miroku just put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Nani??!! You laughing at me?" Miroku couldn't control himself any longer. "Oi!" Inuyasha came and sat on a log beside the fire, putting his hand on his head.  
"I'm very jealous of you, you know."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Don't try to play to play dumb with me..I know." Inuyasha blushed. "So?"  
"So what?"  
"How was it?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled pleasantly. That was quite a scary expression on his face, for he had NEVER looked like that before. "I take that as *ahem* good?" Inuyasha just nodded his head.  
"Oh my." Sango gasped at the hanyou as she came back to the camp. Inuyasha just scowled and went back into the hut. "Well then." She giggled.  
"Let's just say this give a whole new meaning to 'doggie style'." Sango smacked him on the back of the head, giggling at the same time.  
"I heard that bouzu!" An irritated voice called from the hut.  
"Miroku? What's 'doggie style'?" a little voice asked.  
"Ano.Shippo..it's nothing really." The little fox demon just shut his eyes and shook his head.  
"Breakfast's ready!" Sango had cooked some rice and some fish leftover form the other night. Kagome and Inuyasha both came out of the hut.  
"It smells wonderful Sango-chan. Arigato. I should have cooked." Sango smiled.  
"You were preoccupied, ne?" Kagome grinned lightly looking over at Inuyasha, who smiled back. The group sat down and ate their breakfast in silence. 


	13. The Houshi and Taijya: Confessions?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine...  
Chapter 13:  
The group started their journey again after their so called break. "We spent a whole frickin' week doing nothing!" Kagome raised her eye brow.  
"Nothing, Inuyasha?" She questioned. He blushed and shut up. Miroku and Sango, who were walking behind them, chuckled lightly. "Well off to find the devil himself."  
"But where do we look?"  
"Let's start by going to villages. Maybe some odd occurrences have happened and who knows they might be linked to Naraku."  
"Fine let's go." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Maybe we can find a nice inn to stay at."  
"We just rested Kagome."  
"Demo-"  
"No, we keep moving. We wasted a week...wasn't that enough? I'm not tired!" He was being quite a jerk to her. She pouted and walked over to Sango's side. 'I guess nothing has changed. I thought if we were mates he'd be a little better. So much for that wish.' "Oi! Kagome stop acting like a baby!"  
"Baka!"  
"Nani? What did I do?"  
"What haven't you done?" She sighed and lowered her head. Sango understood her feelings and placed her arm around her shoulder. Miroku knew where he wasn't wanted and trudged over to Inuyasha. He leaned over and whispered:  
"You should try and understand her a little better. She's not as strong as you. Inuyasha, you should know that."  
"But sometimes she's gotta push herself a little, but not to the point where she's tired."  
"But look at her; she's already weary from today's trek." Inuyasha glanced over at her. She gave him *the glare* (the glare meaning-leave me the f*** alone!). He sighed and said nothing.  
"Keh!" He jumped further ahead of the group, not looking back.  
"I give up! I'm going home! Tell him I'll be back soon. Can I borrow Kirara?"  
"Should she come back for you in a day?"  
"Hai, that's fine." Kagome hopped onto Kirara when Inuyasha was even further up the path and took off to the well. 'I just need some time alone. I gave him all of me, yet he still acts as though we're enemies.' A tear trickled down her cheek; she wiped it away. 'Mustn't cry, don't give in to it.' It was no use her tears spilled against her cheeks.  
"Well, we're here. Kagome, we'll rest here tonight, k?" He looked around to find she wasn't there. "Where's Kagome?"  
"She went home for a day or so."  
"What the hell for?"  
"For some quiet time I suppose."  
"Quiet time my ass!" Inuyasha ran off. Both of them sighed loudly and shook their heads.  
"Well I guess it's just us tonight. Let's go find a nice inn, k?"  
"Okay," Sango trailed behind him, "Do you think they'll be alright?"  
"Aren't they always? They fight, they make up, they fight, and then make up. It's an everyday thing. Only today Kagome-sama was a lot more hurt."  
"I can understand why." They both nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Why was she angrier?"  
"Oh it's nothing Shippo. It's an adult thing." Shippo had heard that many times and he was getting sick of it. Too many 'adult things' happened daily and he wanted to know what they were.  
"Miroku you always say that. Elaborate." He crossed his arms and stared at the Houshi, who stared back in astonishment. "Well I'm tried of being treated like a baby."  
"It's very hard to understand at your age Shippo. Just wait till you're older, k?" He sighed and shook his head yes as always.  
"We'll try to treat you more like a man in other ways okay?" He smiled at the tajiya.  
"Okay."  
"Oh look here's a nice inn." Miroku walked up to the inn keeper.  
"Hello Houshi-sama."  
"Hello, kind sir. I was passing by your inn-" 'Oh great he's up to that again; he's so deceitful. Gosh Miroku.' She raised her eye brow at him when he beckoned for her to come. "Nani Sango?"  
"Oh nothing." She sighed as she followed him.  
  
'Why do I let little things like that bother me so much? If he upsets me so much why do I still love him? Maybe it's his smile, or the way he asks 'Are you okay?' with that sweet concerned face.' She smiled at her thoughts. A knock on the door sounded. She tried to hide where the trail of tears had been. "Come in!" A sorrowful face appeared in the doorway. "Inuyasha. You actually used the door?" He walked closer to her. "Nani?" He came even closer and finally grabbed her in his arms. "Inu-ya-sha?"  
"Just be quiet for once." His warmth enveloped her. "I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you're not as strong as you look."  
"Oh gee thanks."  
"You get a lot more worn out than I do."  
"Good, you finally realized that." She tried pulling away from him, but his grasp was tight. She gave up trying to struggle and just buried her face in his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head lovingly.  
"Ano..Kagome." A voice trailed off at her door.  
"Mama! Ummm.." Inuyasha let her go and they separated quickly. Her mother smiled.  
"Dinner." Inuyasha, who was blushing, got up and walked over to her mother.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Ummm.excuse my behavior."  
"Oh.Inuyasha.I trust you with my daughter. Just protect her like you have thus far." She smiled warmly and hugged him. "You're part of the family, you know." He nodded lightly. "Well you should eat before getting back, ne?" Inuyasha was following when Kagome stopped him.  
"What was that?"  
"Well, I could sense she was a little tense. So, I apologized." Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly. This was what she wanted!  
"Arigato Inuyasha!" He was glad his actions made her so happy.  
"So you're not mad?"  
"Of course I'm not you baka inu!" He narrowed his eyes. She laughed at the expression; Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.  
  
"This is really nice Houshi-sama."  
"Isn't it though?" He smiled at one of the serving girls. "Ano..Miss.Would you be so willing to bear my child?" Sango understood now why he'd chosen this place. Noticing Sango's expression on her face he dropped the girl's hand. "Forget what I just said. I think I've had way too much sake." Sango perked up; he had never done that before. "I'm going to take a walk; I'll be back."  
"Houshi?" Sango didn't understand. 'Oh he probably wants to go somewhere else to get girls. I guess I'm not good enough.' Curious, Sango got up about half an hour after he had left to search for him. She searched every tavern, but the mysterious monk was nowhere to be found. She was worried; where could he be? Sango was walking across a bridge when she noticed a figure throwing stones into the river. Sango cautiously walked up to the person. The outline, luckily, was a very familiar one. "Houshi-sama?" He turned around abruptly. "What are you doing? Aren't you tired?"  
"Sango..I just."  
"I was worried you know." She thought aloud.'ooops'  
"You were worried?" He questioned raising one eye brow. She came and sat by his side.  
"Hai I was worried."  
"I left cuz I thought you were upset."  
"Well to tell you the truth, yes I was a little peeved." 'She was jealous? But why? She can't possibly have those kind of feelings for me, can she? I love her..no question about that.'  
'I can't tell him my feelings, but he must already have his suspicions. Might as well call upon my courage and tell him.'  
"I LOVE YOU!" They both yelled in unison.  
"Nani!" They both said at the same time again. They laughed nervously.  
"Really? You love me? But how?"  
"I love you and don't ask me why; I don't know. It just kinda happened." He smiled happily. "Why would you love me? I'm getting past marrying age and I'm so un-ladylike."  
"But that is what makes Sango, Sango. You're brave, strong, and compassionate towards others." She blushed; he caressed her bright red cheek.  
"Ano.Houshi-"  
"You said in quote 'this is where your hand is welcome' remember?" She remembered her words.  
"Hai." His touch was warm and gentle; he pulled away. "Don't."  
"Huh? Sango?" She pulled her body over to him; kissing him full on the lips. His eyes were wide with shock. After the shock had worn off, lastly for a few seconds, he started kissing her back. Miroku pulled back again.  
"Nani? Isn't this what you want?"  
"I can't.."  
"Can't what?"  
"Can't pull you into my misery of this cursed." He clenched his cursed hand into a fist. "I promised I wouldn't." Sango frowned, "My love for you will never die, but I will..in a year or even tomorrow. I don't know."  
"Not unless Naraku is slaughtered."  
"Interesting choice of words: slaughtered?" She smiled.  
"He deserves it. That bastard has it coming. Houshi even if he isn't killed soon I don't care how long your life-span is I want to be with you."  
"Are you sure?" His eyes questioned.  
"I'm sure!" She cried; he was speechless. "But you know what this means for you right?"  
"Nani?"  
"You're taken." She pursed her lips together and raised her eye brow, "Understood?" He laughed and nodded his head. "I'm the one who will bear your child, got that?" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground. She smiled at his reaction to her statement. "So no more asking that to anyone anymore?"  
"Hai milady!" They got up, hand in hand, and headed back to the inn.  
  
P.S.- If people don't start reviewing soon I'll just stop posting.I'm just wasting my time if you guys don't review..that was my whole reason of putting it up in the first place. There I've said my peace. So review if you want to read more...until next chapter...maybe... 


	14. The Beginning of a New Problem

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...boo whoo...  
Chapter 14:  
Kagome awoke to find a sleeping Inuyasha leaning against her bed. She looked at her clock and shot up in her bed. "Oh my gosh!"  
"Huh? Nani? Kagome?" Inuyasha yawned as his fangs glistened in the sunlight from her window.  
"It's ten a.m.! We better go back. I didn't realize how sleepy I was."  
"Sorry about dragging you around yesterday." He pouted.  
"Oh don't worry bout it." She smiled and kissed his cheek softly.  
"If you ever get tired, tell me. We'll stop, but don't make it a habit."  
"Okay I won't." She got up and took out her uniform from her bag. Kagome undressed.  
"Go to the bathroom and change, would ya." He said as he quickly turned around to face the wall.  
"Oh, I just thought you didn't mind."  
"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable; you know changing in front of me." He blushed.  
"I'm just fine." She was perfectly fine in changing in front of him, come on they had 'been' together already. She came up behind him and pressed her body against his, hugging him. "Thank you for caring so much."  
"Oh go and get some clothes on before your mom comes in." He scolded.  
"Hai, hai."  
"Why do you always wear that?"  
"Oh this? You can turn around now, Inuyasha." He turned around still sitting in his famous pose.  
"Well why?"  
"It's just a habit I suppose." He got up and went to her closet.  
"Why don't you wear this?" He said holding a light blue dress up to himself. Kagome laughed slightly. Her mother had walked in without knocking again of course.  
"That's a good color on you Inuyasha." Kagome laughed so hard she fell to the floor. He quickly shoved the dress back into the closet, blushing furiously. "Are you going to eat before you two go?"  
"Sure. Can you make some bacon for the doggie, Mama?" Kagome said pulling on his ear; he grunted.  
"Of course." She walked downstairs and they followed.  
  
Sango woke up with bright sun in her eyes. She searched the room for the monk. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled up against her side. She got up, trying not to disturb their sleep. Sango walked outside of their door leading out onto a porch. There he was sleeping, leaning on a pole. "Houshi-sama?" She gently tapped his shoulder; his lavender-grey eyes opened slowly.  
"Ohayo Sango."  
"What are doing out here, huh?" He cast his eyes down as if he were embarrassed. "So?" She questioned.  
"I.ano.." He stuttered.  
"Well explain yourself."  
"Last night I was asleep and then I awoke to find myself right next to you. I was sleeping on the other side of the room, ne? I was afraid...I wouldn't be able to control myself."  
"So you sleep walked over to my side?"  
"Hai, so I decided the further away from you the better." He smiled; Sango laughed out loud, a lovely sound to his ears. "Houshi if you would have said something I would have tied you up." His brow twitched and a wide grin came over his face. "Okay maybe you would like that a little too much." She smirked. "Well I starved."  
"Me too!" A small voice called from inside the room.  
"Ohayo Shippo."  
"Hey when is Kagome coming back?"  
"What am I chopped liver?" Sango retorted. "Well let's get a good breakfast to start our day." The group all got up and headed for the dining hall.  
  
"Excuse me sir, where is your most expensive inn?"  
"Right over there miss." The man pointed to a large wooden building directly ahead of them.  
"Arigato, hopefully this is the place."  
"Of course it is! You know Miroku." Inuyasha sneered. They walked into the dining hall.  
"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms.  
"Shippo! I missed you too."  
"Come and eat!" Sango welcomed.  
"Oh we already ate breakfast, thanks though."  
"So you spent another night at Kagome's place?" Miroku inquired; Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and that seemed to shut the monk up.  
"So, anything weird in this town? I'm dying to kick some demon ass!" Inuyasha said loudly, making everyone in the room stare.  
"Inuyasha! Shhh!" Kagome scowled. Inuyasha's ears lowered.  
"Ano..did you just say something about killing demons?" The group looked up at an elderly man, who obviously was the innkeeper.  
"Well, we do kill demons out of necessity. Why, kind sir?"  
"There is an old woman in the mountain overlooking our village. She has been casting a curse on our crops and livestock for years. We are barely able to feed ourselves at times."  
"But why would she do that?" Sango questioned.  
"It is said she had a lover in this town, who had betrayed her. For her revenge she cursed the whole town. It's been over 50 years since we've been cursed and we've grown tired of it. Would you be so willing to get rid of her?"  
"We don't have time for this." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head.  
"We will reward you handsomely." Miroku perked up and gravitated to the old innkeeper.  
"Of course we will help!"  
"Houshi-sama.." Sango and the rest of the group sweat-dropped.  
"Oh why not? What else are we doing?"  
"Going after the bastard, you know that." Inuyasha snarled.  
"C'mon, Inuyasha it won't take too long."  
"Keh! Whatever. C'mon Miroku." The girls got up as well. "Kagome and Sango you two just stay here. We'll take care of this."  
"Demo-" Kagome replied to his statement.  
"Remember it won't take too long?" He mimicked her words, "You guys just rest here..enjoy yourselves. Go to the hot spring. You won't have to worry 'bout us guys peeping, ne?" He smirked.  
"Fine." Kagome sighed.  
"This will be nice Kagome-chan. Just us girls." Sango smiled, patting her on the back. "You two be careful!"  
"Yeah come back in one piece, Inuyasha!"  
"Feh! I've dealt with worse!"  
"We'll be back!"  
"Sayonara!" The girls called as the men walked down the dirt path up to the mountain, not fully realizing what they had gotten themselves into. 


	15. Freaky Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha!  
Chapter 15:  
"Ano Inuyasha?"  
"Nani Miroku?" He sighed.  
"So how did you two work it out this time?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Okay fine you don't have to tell me; I thought we were friends and all."  
"I of course had to apologize for wearing her out and oh."  
"Oh what? Go on."  
"I apologized to her mom."  
"For what?"  
"She sorta walked in on us."  
"NANI? You did that in her room?"  
"No! Baka! See why I don't tell you nothin'? We were just hugging. Her mom was completely okay with it."  
"Okay." Miroku smirked, "You have it made my man." He patted him on the back.  
"There ahead: that cave." Inuyasha sniffed the air. *Sniff* *Sniff* "It's not youkai."  
"That's good to hear." They cautiously walked into the deep, dark cavern. At the back of the cave a small fire was lit.  
"That must be her." Miroku said pointing at a small hunched over figure beside the fire.  
"What do you want?" A raspy voice asked.  
"We just want to ask a few questions milady." Miroku said eloquently.  
"Yeah! Why the hell have you been cursing the village?"  
"Inuyasha! Excuse him milady. Have you been cursing this peaceful village?"  
"Hai! And what's it to you?" She snapped back.  
"Well the villages have sent us to dispose of you."  
"Miroku! Why did you tell her all that? Aho!" Inuyasha elbowed him.  
"Dispose of me you say? How dare they! Always bothering me. His family and hometown should suffer for the pains I've been put through."  
"My dear lady may I ask what is it that has troubled you?"  
"It is such a long story, but I will tell it to you." She started speaking, "My fiance after he had learned I was bearing his child was overjoyed. We were married immediately so as not to look suspicious in the eyes of the townfolk. Well, I gave birth to his son, but alas the baby was born dead. He was furious and he left me. I later found out he was seeing another. He was using me only to give him heirs. Late one night as he slept by my side, I took my dagger and killed him." She said coolly almost proud of herself. "It was then I retreated up here. I placed this curse as revenge. When I die the curse shall die with me."  
"This lady's a psycho, Miroku!"  
"You can't really blame her though, she was betrayed. But I agree this has gone far enough. Milady it is our duty to ask: Will you not remove this curse and live in peace?"  
"Of course not! Why would I? I hate men! For this intrusion I shall curse you both!" She started waving her hands around in a flowing motion, reciting a spell that they couldn't understand.  
"What the hell is she doing? I'm gonna blast her!" But before he had the time to react he was swept off of his feet by an icy cold wind. He landed outside of the cave, holding his hand to his head. He scratched his head, but no relief. He looked at his hand; it had Miroku's rosary and purple cloth on it. 'What the f***?' Inuyasha stood up and felt a breeze under his clothes. He pulled on his fire rat robe to find it was Miroku's purple robe. "What the hell did you do bitch!?" He grasped his throat; it was also Miroku's. He looked around to find the monk. Inuyasha sniffed around, but his keen senses were gone. He looked behind himself to find his body get up.  
"What the heck happened?" The other Inuyasha said, grasping his throat. He looked down at his hands. "Claws? Inuyasha's claws?" He pulled on his hair. "Silver hair?" He looked over at himself. "Oi! That's me! Who are you?"  
"Inuyasha dumbass! Who are you and what are you doing in my body?"  
"Inuyasha it's me Miroku." It was very odd hearing himself talk. "I think she switched our bodies; that was her curse on us."  
"My, my aren't you observant. If you want to get out of this curse you must do something for me." The two stared at each other.  
"ANYTHING!" They both cried.  
"Bring the woman who my husband was cheating on me with and if she is dead bring me her offspring."  
"What do you plan to do with the person?" Miroku(Inuyasha's body)asked.  
"Kill them of course."  
"How about we just kill you!" Inuyasha(Miroku's body)said pointing what he thought to be the Tetsusaiga, but instead it was the Houshi's staff. He growled, "Dammit!"  
"Oi! Be careful with that! It's not a toy Inuyasha!"  
"Keh!" Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's famous comment coming out of his mouth.  
"I would never say something like that. Now Milady.."  
"And I would never say anything fancy like that!" It was rather comical seeing the two argue about what each other sounded like.  
"Anyway, please milady would you be so kind to lift this curse another way?"  
"There is one other way, demo why would I tell you two idiots that?! Hmph! Now bring me what I want! If you do I shall lift both curses, off of the village and you."  
"Baba!" Inuyasha tried to snarl or growl. It just didn't work, there was no inu youkai in this body. "Why would we hand over someone to be killed?" He was annoyed by Miroku's clothing. "Oi! Miroku!" Miroku just stared dumbfounded at him, he was taking this rather well. "Give me my goddamn clothes!" This dress thing is itchy."  
"No way. I'm not undressing. Besides," He pulled on the fire rat robe, "I rather like this." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't get used to it." He grumbled, "Let's go."  
"Huh? Aren't we gonna you know?" He took his clawed finger and motioned to cutting his neck. Inuyasha nodded. He charged the woman with his nails out yelling, "Sankon Tessou!" Miroku fell to the ground laughing. The woman only pushed him back with her barrier spell she had cast. Embarrased, he crawled back to the spot he was standing and sat down swearing under his breath.  
"Whoa! I can hear you!"  
"No shit."  
"Lemme try and attack." Miroku drew out the sword; Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "This is heavier than you make it to look, Inuyasha. Well here goes nothing! Kaze no Kizu!" He swung the sword wildly.  
"Oi! Miroku you almost hit me!"  
"Gomen, gomen...hehehe.." He sighed. "This is hopeless. We'll shall be back!" He grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him from the vicinity.  
"Oi! Let me go!" Miroku(Inuyasha)let him drop to the ground. "Ow! That hurt you know! Dammit if I were in my body that woulda been nothing. You just gave your body a bruise idiot! On your ass no less!"  
"Inuyasha does it look like I care?" He sighed again. "We gotta find another way to break this curse. I don't want to do what she asks of us to do." Inuyasha dusted off the robe and became serious, listening to 'himself' talk.  
"Yeah I understand. I don't like this one bit; I feel useless."  
"Oh gee thanks. Oh and by the way don't even think of using that." He pointed to his Kazaana. "Not until you learn."  
"By the way Miroku. Tetsusaiga is mine! Don't you get any ideas either, not until you learn!" Both of them glared at each other and then sighed.  
"What are we gonna tell the girls?" Inuyasha put his hand on his head as if he already had a headache from the thought.  
"This was all your idea Miroku! Oh sure we'll help, yeah for money."  
"Huh? Don't pin this all on me; Kagome-sama gave you those puppy dog eyes and you went soft!" The two didn't stop arguing the whole way back. The girls were in for a big surprise...  
  
Please Review! I want to know what you think..is it good or horrible? What?! I want to know! Feedback please! Or like I said before I'll stop posting this...please don't make me..I know I'm whining so what?! Lol..yay 4 day weekend!!!!! I'll be posting a lot if you review!!!!! This story does have up to 30 chapters and it's still going!!! 


	16. What The Heck Happened?

Disclaimer: BAKA! Sorry random outburst..I don't own Inuyasha.happy?  
Chapter 16:  
"So, Sango-chan?"  
"Nani?"  
"How was it? Your time alone with Miroku-sama?" Sango was blushing and Kagome realized they might have gotten somewhere finally. "So?"  
"Well..I stole a kiss." She smiled and closed her eyes remembering the other evening. Kagome took Sango's hand and shook it.  
"Congratulations!" She smiled. They were sitting outside waiting for the guys to come back. Kagome's expression turned into a sad one. 'It's been three hours since they left. I hope everything is okay. I'm gonna get freshened up; I'll be right back." She bounded into the inn, Shippo following.  
"I'm getting a little worried too." Sango got up and stretched.  
"Mew." Meowed the kitten form Kirara. Sango bent over to pet the cat and as she did she noticed a hand on her ass. The grip became tighter and nails poked into her.  
"OW! Houshi! I enjoy your enthusiasm, but c'mon now!" She turned around to find Inuyasha staring at her with a weird hentai smile on his face.  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Miroku, who was standing at the door of the inn, had scrunched up his face, thinking he'd be the one in the dirt.  
"Itai. That really does hurt!"  
"What the hell are you doing?!" A red faced Kagome screamed.  
"Yo, aho did you already forget whose body you were in?"  
"I just couldn't help myself....hehe.."  
"Inuyasha! What is the meaning behind this?" Inuyasha who was in Miroku's body spoke up.  
"That damn witch put a curse on us when we tried to destroy her. Feh!" Sango's eyes became wide when she heard that expression out of the Houshi's mouth. Kagome shook her head in disbelief.  
"So you're saying you're Inuyasha trapped in Miroku's body and that's Miroku trapped in your body?"  
"Exactly, very well worded Kagome-sama." Now her eyes became even wider because in Inuyasha's voice was now a cool tone; it was softer and not so rash.  
"This is really confusing!" Shippo whined. "Inuyasha how are you gonna get out of this one?" He asked Miroku(in Inuyasha's body), but instead got Inuyasha(in Miroku's body).  
"The baba told us her life story as if we cared."  
"I cared! I needed to know her background. Here let's go inside to talk this over, k?" The group casually walked into the hall.  
"Did you slay that woman?"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Inuyasha! Excuse him he's just upset." They walked past the innkeeper, who was speechless. They went into their room and sat down as Miroku explained everything that had happened.  
"So, the only way to undo this is for you two to bring her that woman or her children?" Sango restated.  
"Hai."  
"But you can't do that!" Inuyasha was fidgeting in Miroku's robe.  
"Arrggghhh! I hate this damn thing! It's itchy and when I stand up.." Everyone motioned him to go on with their eyes. "I get.a breeze." Kagome and Sango cracked up.  
"Houshi? Is that true? A breeze?" She smirked. Miroku blushed. He didn't answer; she shook her head.  
"Here Inuyasha, come here." Kagome pulled out some lotion. "It's not just the robe; it's probably dry skin as well." She slipped off the top part of the robe and rubbed lotion all over his skin. Sango was a little peeved and Miroku just gazed. Kagome looked over and realized how awkward this situation was. She quickly pulled the robe back on him. "Gomen..I was only trying to help him. I was getting tired of his fidgeting."  
"It's alright, Kagome-chan." 'It was worth seeing his chest.' She smiled.  
"Is that better?" Inuyasha tried his best grunt and headed out the door. "Oi! Inuyasha! I guess he's mad."  
"He doesn't like being weak." Miroku added, "I don't think he's mad at you, Kagome-sama." It was so weird; she was looking into Inuyasha's soft golden eyes, but on the inside was actually Miroku."  
"I'll go get the grump." She sighed as she ran out the door. Miroku turned to Sango.  
"Nani?" She questioned.  
"Don't get weird on me okay?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Just because I'm in this body temporarily." He sighed as he scratched his head. "Itai! These nails are so sharp. How does he manage not cut himself?"  
"Baka. You're bleeding." She went over to Kagome's bag and pulled out a band-aid. "I won't get weird on you, promise. You're the same Houshi only in a different place for right now."  
"Arigato Sango."  
"I've got a favor to ask."  
"Nani?"  
"Can I uh..tweak the ears?" She said with a mischievous smile. He laughed and nodded his head. She squeezed them and then scratched behind them, making him moan a little with pleasure. She grinned, "I've always wanted to do that." 


	17. Another Cure?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!  
Chapter 17:  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome came to the base of a tree. The disgruntled hanyou, or now human Houshi. 'He tried to climb up a tree in this body?' She sighed and went to help him up.  
"I can get up on my own..." He sat up against the tree and rubbed his head. Kagome came and sat next to him. Inuyasha scooted away form her.  
"Can I not be near you or comfort you at least?"  
"No!" He yelled, "Just get the hell away form me!" She slapped him across the face. His eyes grew wide at her reaction.  
"Dammit, Inuyasha! You jerk!" She ran off into the woods that led up to the mountains.  
"Kagome! Oi! I didn't mean-" 'What is my problem? I just hurt her. Why am I acting like this. I'm such an asshole.' Kagome sped through the brush. 'Damn him! What is his problem? I was only trying to help him out.' She finally stopped in front of a cave. Kagome had an uneasy feeling about it.  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome-sama?" He didn't answer, nor did he look up. Miroku(Inuyasha's body)grabbed him by the collar. "You're an aho! She's only worried about you and look what you do to her! I'm surprised she still can put up with you!" He dropped him and Inuyasha slumped to the tree again. "Get your act together!"  
"You know why I'm so pissed?" Miroku sighed and shook his head no. "I can't protect her in this body. I don't know your strengths and weaknesses, except for Naruku's poisoness bugs. I just don't know how. And if the bastard finds out about this we're good as dead."  
"That's why we need to learn each other's moves..just in case." He reached out his hand and pulled Inuyasha up. They shook hands as if to make an agreement. "Now, where is she?" He sniffed the air and was about to go off when Inuyasha shook his head.  
"Ano...Miroku, leave her be for a bit. She might think it's well me and sit you."  
"Right and Inuyasha try not to get slapped too often. I've gotten slapped too many times as it is." They exchanged glances and smiled.  
  
"What do you want? To destroy me?"  
"No, ma'am. I just came across this cave by chance. Are you the woman who has cursed this little town?"  
"How many times must I say this? Hai." Kagome backed away. 'This is the woman who cursed Inuyasha and Miroku-sama as well. Oh no what am gonna do? Will she curse me too?' "So?"  
"Ano, why did you curse my friends?"  
"Who? Oh that hanyou and monk?"  
"Hai."  
"Because they attacked me." She yawned. "Plus they can get what I want."  
"They won't!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha and Miroku would never let someone get killed for their own benefit! How dare you think of them that way!" The old woman raised her eye brow at the vibrant young girl.  
"You remind me of myself when I was your age. You have quite a strong spirit."  
"Please take the curse off of them."  
"No, why should I?"  
"Because, because..." The old woman motioned for her to continue her sentence, "Because I love him!" She clasped her hand over her mouth; she wasn't going to say it, but she couldn't hold it in. "I love Inuyasha! He's suffering because of you and there's nothing I can do!" A tear trickled down her face.  
"You love him, eh? What a sad excuse, love." The woman turned her head to the ground.  
"I know your story," Kagome sniffled, "They told me. I'm sorry that you were betrayed, but don't you think this is a little much, ma'am?"  
"Since you've shown so much compassion towards that man as I once did to one man, I shall tell you the other way to remove the curse."  
"You will?" The woman nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Damn! Where is that girl? I should go and start looking for her." Inuyasha grumbled. He got up and noticed she was standing right next to him. "Nani? Kagome?" He was waiting for her to attack, but she never did.  
"I found out the other way to get rid of the curse!" Keen ears around the corner had perked up and he ran quickly to the couple.  
"You did?"  
"Miroku? How did you hear that?" He twitched the ears and pointed to them saying:  
"These things are great!"  
"Feh! Like I said before don't get used to anything, bouzu!" 


	18. Training

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 18:  
Inuyasha's eyes(still in Miroku's body) started twitching and Miroku(in Inuyasha's body) just chuckled a bit. "Well at least we know a cure besides what she wants. Arigato Kagome-sama." Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare. Miroku shuddered; he didn't realize his face could ever be that threatening.  
"No fucking way!" He yelled.  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Instead of Inuyasha being sat Miroku was. "Oh! Miroku I'm so sorry!" She winced; as she helped him up.  
"No harm done." He said cordially.  
"Ha! You got sat!" Kagome went back over to him and pulled his ear and yelled:  
"Don't you want to go back to your normal self!"  
"Owowowow! That hurt!" He said rubbing his ear. "Yes I do, but I rather give her the woman! There's no way in hell I'm doing that!"  
"I won't allow it Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up. "We're doing it this way."  
"Keh! And how are we supposed to go up to my fluffy bastard brother like this?"  
"Like I said before we must learn each other's techniques, ne?"  
"Feh! Fine, this can't be too hard." Miroku raised an eye brow.  
"Not too hard, eh? We'll just see about that."  
"Don't get so cocky Miroku; we haven't started 'training' yet." So the group went out in an open field, away from the village. Sango, who had been resting with Shippo and Kirara, came out to join them. They all sat on the sidelines watching their boys. "Let's start out with me teaching you."  
"Why?"  
"Cuz I dunno, just come on. We'll never get anywhere if you don't try." Miroku half-smiled as he unwillingly pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He tried lifting it and swung it a few times to get used to it.  
"Damn this thing is huge, never saw it so up close before. Ne. Inuyasha?"  
"Nani?" He leaned over and whispered in his ear:  
"Are you compensating for something?" Inuyasha grew red and took the Houshi's staff and hit him hard on the head, knocking him out. The girls looked on and sighed in unison.  
"They're getting nowhere." Kagome, who had caught Inuyasha's eye, rolled her eyes at him.  
"Oi! If you got something to say Kagome then say it!"  
"Nope, nothing at all." She smiled and waved her hand at him. The unconscious Miroku recovered with a big lump on his head. He rubbed it and twinged.  
"You deserved it, didn't you Houshi-sama?" Sango called and had a slight sigh in it as well. He only smiled lightly as she rolled her eyes.  
"This is boring!" Shippo yawned. "I'm going back to the inn to color. Kirara wanna come?" The cat demon mewed and followed the kitsune.  
"Miroku if you'd just be serious this wouldn't be so difficult." Inuyasha gritted his fangless teeth.  
"Fine I'm serious. Now what?"  
"Hold out the sword in front of you.." He explained his moves and Miroku learned rather quickly.  
"So what must they do to get into their own bodies again?" Kagome put her hand over her mouth trying not to giggle.  
"Well, at least one of them who has a sibling must eat one strand of their hair."  
"Demo Houshi-sama doesn't have a sibling." Sango's face lit up as she finally understood.  
"Inuyasha must collect two strands of his brother's hair. One for him and one for Miroku."  
"That's one strange remedy. Do you think it will work?"  
"Oi! Watch out!" Kagome and Sango dodged the Kaze no Kizu that had been flung at them. "Miroku! You almost..." He caught his breath. "Kagome you okay?!"  
"Sango I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"  
"Hai!" They both called out in unison behind a rock.  
"Ano..Sango-chan I think we should go back to the inn. It's kinda dangerous around here. I'd hate to see what Inuyasha might do with the Kazaana. Oi! We're going back to the inn! Good luck!"  
"Yeah good luck!" They both ran back out of sight to the inn.  
"That's a good idea. Geez Miroku you coulda really hurt them both. Learn to control it, k?" Inuyasha was being rather patient. "Now you teach me something."  
"Alright the trick to the Kazaana is being able to control it as you must with this sword." The training went on throughout the evening. The girls came back carefully to bring them something to eat.  
"Ramen for the boys!" Kagome served the ramen as Sango poured the sake. "So how did it go?" They both looked very worn out and weary from their day's work.  
"We got the basics down, enough to distract him while someone else grabs the hair. Tomorrow we go hunting down the fuzzball."  
"Are you sure you guys know what you're doing?" Sango questioned.  
"Don't worry Lady Sango, we'll be fine."  
"Tomorrow it is then; we should be getting to bed well that is until after you two bathe." Kagome pinched her nose.  
"No way!" Inuyasha barked, "Not in this body! I don't want to know what's under these robes!"  
"I have the same feelings." Miroku agreed.  
"Demo you've taken dips in the hot springs before." Sango said, hiding a giggle.  
"No!" They both said in unison.  
"Suit yourselves, but you're sleeping away from us tonight. Preferably out on the porch outside of the room." They both looked at each other and sighed. They marched back to the inn sleepily and all got into their beds. The boys did sleep outside that night, much to their dismay. 


	19. Face Off Again

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 19:  
"How many fish should I catch Sesshoumaru-sama?" A cheerful little voice chimed.  
"It doesn't matter, Rin."  
"Ok." She waded in the river and went after the slippery creature. "Look! I caught one!" Sesshoumaru just nodded in approval without a word as usual. It slipped out of her hands. "Oh no! Get back here you! You're Sesshoumaru-sama's lunch!" She was walking in the river when she slipped and the current in the middle of the stream swept her away. She screamed and Sesshoumaru quickly went to her rescue. He plucked her gracefully from the rushing water, hardly getting himself wet in the process except on his chest where the girl was resting in his arm. He laid her on the ground where the earth was soft and she spit out some water.  
"Baka girl! You made him rescue you again!"  
"Jaken! Quiet!" The toad-like demon backed away and bowed.  
"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The once water-logged girl questioned.  
"Nani, Rin?"  
"Gomen and arigato." Her teeth chattered and he realized she was cold. He went and took the saddle blanket off of Ah and Un, laying it on the fragile little girl. Rin gathered the blanket around herself. "I need to get lunch still." She pouted and got up, still slightly shivering. 'Why is she doing this?'  
"Rin!"  
"Hai?"  
"Sit down and dry off. Don't worry about lunch now." She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru recognized a familiar scent wafting in the air and it was coming closer. 'Inuyasha? What does he want?' "Rin stay here and Jaken keep an eye on her!"  
"Hai my lord!"  
"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama." He darted through the trees.  
  
"What does he smell like? What's his scent?" Miroku asked. He was confused as he was on all fours sniffing the ground.  
"He smells like a fluffy fruitcake. Why should I have to explain?"  
"Inuyasha it's not Miroku's fault he doesn't know your brother's scent."  
"Inuyasha. I knew it was you. You have an unclean scent about you."  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha had already forgotten already he was in Miroku's body. Sesshoumaru eyed the monk and gave out a little chuckle, to everyone's amazement. The whole group froze. 'He's laughing? He NEVER laughs. He knows something.'  
"Which one of you is Inuyasha?" No one answered. "A curse, eh? Body switching is it?"  
"How did you know?" Kagome asked concerned.  
"Inuyasha would never be this silent when I'm in his presence. He loves to fling insults and he is not doing so. The monk and the hanyou switched." They were all stunned. "I will not fight you lowly humans or hanyou."  
"We need your help." Kagome pleaded as he turned away to leave. He turned around and she walked up to him slowly. "I never got to say thank you from before." She whispered. He pretended he heard nothing, but she knew he did for he fluttered his eyelash ever so slightly.  
"My help? Why would I help you idiots?"  
"We need two strands of you hair to cure this curse." He gazed at the brave girl who dared to approach him.  
"Kagome just forget it! Get back here; he'll hurt you!"  
"My hair you say? Like I, the great Sesshoumaru, would willingly help you." He casually turned around again, but as he did Kagome had grabbed onto his hair and pulled. In an instant the inu youkai turned and struck her face; she went flying toward the ground.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side. Fire arose in those lavender grey eyes and he stood back up. "Sango help Kagome onegai."  
"Hai!" She hoisted Kagome up and leaned her onto a tree base.  
"Miroku." He beckoned him to come to his side. He drew out the Tetsusaiga.  
"A mere monk won't know what to do with a youkai sword." Sesshoumaru smirked coldly.  
"Don't make me use this!" Inuyasha held out the cursed hand at his brother, who was still pissed his hair was pulled out by some human girl. "Oh is girly man upset now?" Sesshoumaru had it with the insults and charged at Inuyasha who blocked him with his staff. Then Inuyasha pulled out some talismans and placed them on his brother's forehead. Sesshoumaru groaned and backed away clawing at them. He finally ripped them up and charged at Miroku, forgetting it wasn't Inuyasha. Miroku blocked his attacks as well as he could, but the sword was too hard to handle even after the practice. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru stopped his attack. "Huh? What the?"  
"This is not amusing. This fight bores me. I will kill you someday, but when you are yourself." He sprinted back into the forest.  
"Coward!" Inuyasha hissed. He then remembered his mate was injured. They both ran hurriedly back to the base of the tree where they had left the girls. "Is she okay?" He asked as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead.  
"I'm fine Inu-ya-sha." She said weakly.  
"It doesn't look like his used his poison claws on you. Thank god." Inuyasha sighed relieved.  
"I'm fine really, plus it was worth it."  
"Worth it? Nothing is worth getting you hurt." Kagome pulled out a handful of silvery blue hair from a pocket. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
"You actually got some?"  
"Yup! Now we can get you back to normal." She hugged him tightly. Her blood got on the purple robe.  
"We gotta get that bandaged." He picked her up on his back.  
"Are you okay Houshi-sama?"  
"Yeah not even so much as a scratch."  
"Good." She smiled warmly and placed her arm around his shoulder and they walked behind the couple. 


	20. Inuyasha's Phobia and a Farewell

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine, he's Rumiko Takahashi's creation!  
Chapter 20:  
Kagome had to come up with a way to get her hanyou to eat his brother's hair. She knew he wouldn't do it willingly, even after much pleading and begging. So, she decided to cook lunch. "Kagome-chan do you think he'll eat all of his stew? Won't he suspect?"  
"Naw, he's a pig; he'll eat every morsel." She said as she stirred the stew.  
"Mmmm, smells delicious Kagome-sama. What is it?"  
"Just a beef stew. Arigato." She had told the monk that she would be putting a strand of hair in their bowls and he agreed to eat every last bite.  
"Oi! When's it going to be ready?"  
"It's ready! You're so impatient." Kagome had secretly placed a hair in each of their bowls and stirred it in. She handed the bowl to Miroku first.  
"Oi! Where's mine? I'm your mate, you should serve me first!"  
"Inuyasha!" She said as she blushed, handing him his bowl. She smiled as she watched him eat it quickly. Kagome and Sango ate theirs quietly while watching the two. Suddenly, Inuyasha made a face of disgust. 'Oh no! Crap did he already find out?'  
"Wha da?" He said as he pulled out a long silver hair out of his mouth; he kept pulling and pulling, his eyes getting wider and wider. It finally came all out and he spit out the rest of the stew as well. "Kagome! You put the damn hair in my chow!"  
"How else am I gonna get you to eat it, huh?"  
"Damn that's gross!" He stuck out his tongue and spit.  
"You want to back to being a hanyou don't you?" He scowled and shook his head yes.  
"I hate my brother. Just the scent of him makes me ill. What makes you think I'd be able to do that so easily?"  
"Well that was good if I say so myself." Miroku said with contentment. "Now all you have to do is eat yours, then the curse will be lifted."  
"It's all in your head. You're such a baby!"  
"Keh! Fine!" He took the hair and held it up to his mouth. Inuyasha gulped and stuck it in his mouth, but spit it back out. "I can't! It's his hair!" The group sighed. 'Damn what can I do? He won't eat my cooking again. Lucky I grabbed more than two. I know what I can do!' She grinned almost evilly. "I can't believe you did that."  
"It was a good idea at the time."  
"Bad, bad idea!"  
"Baby!"  
"Shut up wench!"  
"Damn I wish I could sit you right now!"  
"Ano..Kagome-chan."  
"Oh Miroku! Gomen. I want you back to normal! I want my Inuyasha!" She wept and went into the inn.  
"Kagome! Damn."  
"You gotta learn how to hold your tongue, Inuyasha."  
"Shut up, bouzu!" He dashed into the inn as well.  
"Will he ever learn that Miroku?" Miroku smiled, for she had used his name again. She blushed.  
"As I always say: With age comes wisdom."  
"You don't always say that. Even if you did you could learn from it, ne?"  
"That was cold Lady Sango." Sango smiled sheepishly; she rarely made a joke and even if he was the 'butt' of it, it didn't matter to him. He just smiled at her lovingly.  
"Don't read too much into it Houshi." He sighed: 'She needs to drop that name.'  
  
Kagome had gotten over their argument as soon as she reached the room. She was working on trying to not let the little things bother her anymore; she knew he didn't mean it. Kagome searched her bag to find a thing of instant ramen. "Ah! Here it is!"  
"Kagome? What are you doing?" She decided to make him feel a little guilty about this whole ordeal. She placed the ramen back into the bag. Kagome sniffled a bit to draw him in. "I really want to be myself again."  
"You don't realize how much I want to hold you, but I can't. You're only borrowing that body. It's not yours." She was putting on quite a show, but that didn't mean she didn't mean the things she was saying. Kagome added sniffles and wiped her eyes as well; her back was towards him. Inuyasha had come around to face her. Seeing the fake tears in her eyes he pulled out the incriminating hair that he almost ate. "You didn't toss it away?"  
"No." He took it and shoved it down his throat, gagging as it went down. He gulped and swallowed it, finally. Kagome was in shock, did he just get over his phobia for her? "Kagome-sama? I'm..I'm back!" Miroku shouted and jumped up touching his face and grasping his staff. Kagome smiled and rushed out the door, not noticing someone else was doing the same. Inuyasha and Kagome hit their heads together and went crashing to the ground.  
"Itai! Inuyasha is it really you?" She grabbed him and dove at his lips, knocking the wind out of him.  
"Er..Kagome-sama?" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were staring at the embracing couple. The embarrassed hanyou tried to get out of the girl's grasp, but his effort was futile.  
"Oh thank Kami-sama!" She remembered something as soon as she let him go. "What about the old woman? Did she lift the curse off of the village?" The group stared at Kagome.  
"You're absolutely right Kagome-sama. We should go and see her."  
"No way! I don't want to be cursed again!"  
"The whole reason in the first place was to help these people, ne?"  
"Fine let's go before I change my mind."  
"Even if you did change your mind Inuyasha we would still have gone." Kagome stated.  
"Feh!" The group headed out the door and up to the cave in the mountain. *Sniff* *Sniff* "Oh my sense of smell is back! Oh there's her old scent."  
"Inuyasha don't make me sat it." He shut his mouth and like a good hunting dog led them to the cave. "I'll go to speak with her, alone."  
"No Kagome." Inuyasha stated concerned.  
"I'll be fine. If I need you I'll call, k?" He trusted her and let her wander into the cave alone. "Ma'am are you here?" She tripped on something. "Itai! Huh?" She looked down and screamed bloody murder.  
"Kagome!" The hanyou called as he rushed to her side. "Oh."  
"She's?" Miroku checked for a heartbeat, but there wasn't one. "Dead. She finally gave up. What's this?" He picked up a piece of paper that lie right next to her open hand. It was addressed to a young girl, figuring it was for Kagome he handed it to her. "It's for you I think." Kagome sat down and read it:  
'Dear girl,  
I hope you find great joy and love in your life. Thank you for listening to an old woman's babble. I had a miserable life, but I pray to Buddha you'll have a wonderful and full life with that hanyou.'  
Kagome felt a tear trickle down her cheek, "Poor woman." She thought aloud.  
"What about the bitch?"  
"Inuyasha don't call her that! She was just mistreated." He backed away. "Miroku we must give her a proper burial."  
"Hai I agree." The guys went outside and Inuyasha dug a grave. They took her and buried her on a cliff overlooking the quaint little village she always wanted to live in peace. "Please rest in peace and go quietly into the other world." Sango and Shippo placed flowers on her grave. They went back to the inn to pay the bill so they could just leave the next morning and set off again. 


	21. Some Cheering Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 21:  
They left the town, which was now joyous that the curse was lifted. "They deserved that curse." Kagome said under her breath, "She was abused and scorned by them. She died alone." The others were a little downcast as they traveled down the dirt path because of her attitude that day. If Kagome, their sunshine and cheeriness, was upset everyone else was. "Well we did all we could do to help I guess."  
"Kagome cheer up." The little kitsune said. She looked up at him and smiled lightly.  
"Well there's another village up this path. We should reach there by tomorrow. We'll have to sleep under the stars tonight." Kagome didn't mind; she actually loved watching the night sky. One thing she didn't enjoy was that Inuyasha would sleep up in a tree not anywhere near the group. He was like their guard dog after all. His keen senses were meant to be used for that sort of thing. It was getting dark and Inuyasha found a good campsite with water very nearby.  
"This is nice, ne Kagome-chan?"  
"Hai, too bad there isn't a hot spring around here." She sighed, "I could use one of those."  
"Me too, but the lake will have to do." The two girls walked to a secluded spot in the lake, surrounded by bushes.  
  
"Why don't you try to cheer her up?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha who was already comfortable in a tree barked:  
"What the hell could I do to help? She'll only sit me if I tried anything."  
"For some reason that woman's death hurt her emotionally."  
"Why?"  
"Maybe, oh I don't know! I can't figure women out." 'What can I do to cheer her up?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the stars. Then he glanced at a field where there were beautiful wild flowers. He then remembered Kouga giving her some weed-like ones before and it made her happy. 'Flowers, eh?' He decided what he was going to do after the others had gone to sleep. Inuyasha curled up in the tree thinking about his little plan.  
The girls came back refreshed, but Inuyasha took in account his love still had the remnants of sorrow traced on her face. "Here I'll cook something quick and easy that everyone will like." She boiled some water and poured in the ingredients. Inuyasha's nose instantly smelled his favorite smell in the world. He jumped down quickly from his perch.  
"Ramen!" She smiled and handed him a bowl and he slurped it down in a heartbeat. The others just looked at the greedy hanyou as he grunted and gulped it down. "Arigato." He left and climbed back up into the tree.  
"Are you sure you're not part cat youkai?" Kagome called.  
"Keh! Yeah right!" She sighed and finished eating her ramen.  
"Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." She crawled into her sleeping bed and quickly shut her drooping eyes.  
"Might as well follow her lead." Miroku stated. He leaned up against a tree and fell asleep and Sango retreated to her sleeping bag as well. A certain hanyou waited until all his comrades and love were serenely sleeping. He quietly went to the field to collect flowers for his depressed Kagome. 'Now which ones?' He picked one up and sniffed it.  
"Achoo! That smells like shit! Achoo!" He went on and picked a different one and it reminded him of the scent of her skin. Inuyasha picked a bouquet of those and threw in a few more for variety. After he was done, he quickly, but quietly tip-toed over to Kagome's side. "Kagome? Wake up..." He gently tapped her shoulder and she opened her sleepy eyes.  
"Huh? Inuyasha?" She sat up.  
"I need to talk to you." He had the bouquet hidden behind his back in one hand and his other hand held hers.  
"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?" She had wrapped the sleeping bag around her and wobbled about with that around her.  
"Sit." She sat down and he sat behind her. They were sitting by a beautiful clear stream that reflected the stars. "Here." Inuyasha handed her the bouquet. Her chestnut colored eyes lit up.  
"They're beautiful! Why did you?"  
"Cuz well..." He stuttered.  
"Well?"  
"I thought they might cheer you up." Tears brimmed in her eyes and she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. He was taken aback by her sudden reaction, but it was just what he had hoped for.  
"Thank you. I'll always remember this. This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me." She started to get teary-eyed again.  
"Don't cry. It's not a big deal." She looked up at him; he wiped the tears from her face. "Now what has gotten my Kagome so pissed off?"  
"Lovely word choice," She giggled, "Well it's that woman. She died alone and I dunno. I wondered what it must have been like for her, being alone and rejected her whole life. I don't want to end up like that."  
"Now why the hell would you end up like her? You have me, ne? You'll never be alone. I'll always be here."  
"Arigato, that's what I needed to hear." She kissed his lips and broke away, making him moan for more. "I need some rest and you do too." She got up; he had grabbed her hand.  
"No, not yet."  
"What are you trying to get me to do, mister?"  
"Nothing." He pouted and gave her his puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist and she flung herself at him. She brushed his hair out of his face and gazed into his golden eyes. Kagome was on top of him and started nibbling his furry ear and then she moved down to his lips. Both parted their lips and slid each other's tongue in. Inuyasha rolled onto Kagome now, him on top. They both hurriedly undid their clothing and wrestled in the sleeping bag. 'This was his motive.' Kagome smiled as he worked her body, letting out moans and groans. 'Talk about cheering me up.' 


	22. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 22:  
"Oi! Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" A little fox demon chimed. "Where are they?"  
"Shippo, what's the matter?"  
"They're gone Miroku!"  
"Ah, so they are. Don't worry Shippo they're probably just fine, ne Sango?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah they'll be okay." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The two looked at each other and winked. "Might as well make some breakfast."  
  
"Inuyasha?" A sleepy Kagome said as she nudged her equally sleepy hanyou.  
"Huh? Oh *yawn* Kagome." He noticed his lack of clothing as Kagome got up and finished changing. They had slept curled up in each other's arms in that sleeping bag.  
"That was some cheering up." She smiled; Inuyasha smirked back. "Thank you for everything."  
"Ah.it was nothing really." He blushed, "We better head back for camp; they'll be wondering where we are."  
"Yup." He got up and she helped him tie the many knots that made up his fire rat robe. They left and headed back to the camp, hand in hand.  
"SO there they are! Where were you?" Shippo questioned.  
"We got up early this morning and watched the sunrise, that's all." Kagome stated flatly as the monk and taijya exchanged glances, smiling. Inuyasha noticed this and tried to ignore it.  
"Here's breakfast." She handed them some plain rice with a few pickles mixed in with it.  
"Arigato Sango-chan." She ate it quietly as did Inuyasha. 'Not fighting or anything. Good mood,eh?' Sango thought to herself as she tried to hold in a giggle. They finished eating and started walking to the village.  
"Let's find an inn tonight."  
"We're running low on money Kagome-sama."  
"Oi, Miroku do what you always do."  
"Demo-"  
"Just do it bouzu."  
"For the last time Inuyasha I'm a monk not a priest!"  
"Whatever, bouzu." Miroku sighed and hunted down a nice inn. He said the usual 'you have an evil presence in this inn' and they were let in for free. The girls sat on the outside step at the front of the inn to get some fresh air while Miroku exorcized the inn.  
"So, Kagome-chan?"  
"Huh? Nani?" Sango gazed at her closely.  
"Did you?" She caved in and told Sango about what really happened the other night.  
"He gave me flowers to cheer me up."  
"Awww how sweet." She cooed thinking to herself: 'Why hasn't Houshi given me any?'  
"I can't resist that and he was rather charming last night."  
"Charming? Inuyasha charming? Now that's something new!" She giggled uncontrollably.  
"Hey Sango-chan!" She pushed her.  
"Ano..ladies?" A young man asked. He was dressed in silk robes, like a royal. They both looked up at him.  
"Oh..gomen...we were just...hehehe..." Kagome stuttered.  
"I'm Prince Takeku. I was cordially inviting all the young women in my village to attend a ball. I'm looking for a wife." The girl's jaws dropped.  
"A wife?!" They cried in unison.  
"Ano..I'm not interested sir." Kagome replied.  
"Neither am I. We are just travelers coming through your village."  
"Why don't you just come then. Onegai maladies?"  
"How about it Sango-chan? We can get all dressed up. I've always dreamed going to a ball."  
"I guess, but what about Houshi and Inuyasha?"  
"This will be a girls' night out."  
"Huh?"  
"Just us girls."  
"Oh okay..."  
"When is it Your Highness?"  
"Tomorrow evening, right at dusk."  
"Okay we'll be there." Kagome smiled; the Prince bowed and took her hand and kissed it. He then left and went back onto his horse, galloping away down the street.  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea Kagome-chan. I mean what will Inuyasha say? Especially when it's for the Prince trying to find a wife."  
"Don't worry! There's gotta be better girls there than us. He won't choose one of us." 


	23. You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
Chapter 23:  
"Ne, Sango-chan?"  
"Hai?"  
"I'm gonna go back home to grab a couple of dresses and accessories for tomorrow night, k? Can I borrow Kirara?"  
"Sure, demo shouldn't we tell Inuyasha?"  
"Naw, he'll be fine. You can tell him I went back home to get some things. Tell him I'm fine."  
"Okay..demo.."  
"Gosh Sango-chan! Don't worry! I'll see you in about 3 hours or so." Kirara transformed and Kagome hopped on her back, flying off into the blue sky. 'Inuyasha might be a little angry now that I think about it, he'll live. I'll find the perfect dress for Sango!'  
"Kagome-chan please be safe." Sango prayed aloud. 'Why does she want us to go to this silly ball. Me wear a formal kimono or dress, was that what she called it? I hope it's not like what she always wears. I refuse wearing a short kimono like that. Houshi-sama will get too oh nevermind.' She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Sango felt a gush of wind against her, making her hair fly uncontrollably. She opened her eyes to see a flustered hanyou sniffing crazily everywhere.  
"Where is she? Do you know where Kagome went?"  
"She went home." Sango said nonchalantly.  
"What the hell for?!" He roared.  
"To get a few things. She'll be back in about three hours."  
"Why didn't she tell me? I'm her freakin' mate! Baka!" He ran away in a flash.  
"How did I know this would happen?" She sighed.  
"What's going on Lady Sango?"  
"Kagome-chan went home to get some things for tomorrow night."  
"Why? What's going on tomorrow night?"  
"Oh well..." Miroku looked at her questionably. "A Prince came and asked us if we'd like to come to his ball."  
"A ball?"  
"For all the ladies in the village. So, Kagome-chan went back to get some things for that and Inuyasha wasn't told so he chased after her, like the dog that he is." She giggled.  
"How predictable." She nodded in agreement. "Are you two really going?"  
"Kagome-chan insists."  
"Why has this Prince only asked women?" Sango didn't want to tell him the true reason, but what could she make up? She decided to tell the truth.  
"He's searching for a wife." Sango said flat out.  
"A wife? Sounds vaguely familiar..like that story Kagome-sama...oh nevermind. Well, I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful there. I hope you two will have a good time." Sango looked up at his face; it was almost...sad.  
"Houshi it's not like we're going to become the Princess or something. Kagome just wants to go cuz it's a ball. If Inuyasha finds about the real motive of the Prince he'll go berserk. Please don't tell him." Miroku nodded.  
"Sure like I said before, have a good time. Girls' night out, ne?" Sango smiled brightly at him.  
"Arigato." She grasped his hand as he was about to head back into the inn; he brushed it aside. 'Why is he being so cold? What's his problem?' Sango shook those thoughts out of her head. 'He's fine...I hope.'  
  
"Hi Mama!" Kagome was welcomed home and gave everyone a hug.  
"So how are things?"  
"Just fine! Sango-chan and I got invited to a ball by a Prince!"  
"Really? That's sounds like fun. What's the occasion?" Kagome stared at her foot as she tapped it nervously.  
"Well he's looking for a wife."  
"Nani? You aren't trying?"  
"No! I've got Inuyasha! I'm just going for fun." Her mother sighed in relief. "Well I gotta get some things for the ball. Inuyasha's a very impatient hanyou." She ran upstairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. "Aarrrrggghhh! What am I gonna wear?!"  
  
'Why does she just leave like that? Can't she at least tell me?' Inuyasha thought as he ran quickly towards the well. When he reached the bone-eaters' well he jumped in.  
  
"Hmmm...this one's pretty..maybe for Sango-chan." She was holding up a white kimono with maroon irises on it with a maroon obi. She folded it and gently and tucked it away in a bag. She had hardly worn it because it was for festivals at the shrine. Kagome searched frantically in her closet for something for her to wear. She didn't have anymore kimonos, so she decided to just go modern. Kagome found a pretty summery floor length dress. It was light blue with darker blue flowers printed on it with a tie in the back. "This will do I suppose, but the question still remains....does it still fit?" She twinged at the thought; Kagome decided to try it on just in case. It was a little clingy, but it looked good nonetheless. She turned in the mirror. "It doesn't look that bad. Maybe I should see what I can do with my hair?" She pulled it up in high pony tail, letting a few wavey strands dangle around her face. 'It wouldn't hurt if I put a little make-up on as well.' Kagome put on some blue eye shadow and some rose colored lipstick. "Perfect!" As she said that she heard a loud thud on the ground outside. She ran to her window and peered down. "Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?" He looked up at her with a confused face. 'Is that Kagome? It smells like her. I must have really hit my head hard this time.'  
"Kagome?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Is that you?"  
"Huh? Of course!" She remembered she had make-up on. 'He noticed.' She smiled. He recovered quickly and bounced back onto her window sill.  
"What is that?" He said as he touched her lips and then smelled it."  
"Make-up, just to add color." He noticed her attire as well.  
"Why are you all dressed up?" 'Uh-oh Kagome what are you gonna tell him?'  
"Today a Prince asked Sango-chan and I to go to a ball, his ball. We accepted his invitation. I was coming back to get stuff." He was staring at her, his eyes moving up and down her slender figure. "Nani?"  
"It's different."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That kimono is weird."  
"What you don't like it?" She cast her eyes down.  
"No it's just strange. It smells funny too."  
"Gee thanks. I was only trying to look nice. So you're saying it looks bad?"  
"No! It's just that I've never seen you look so..so..."  
"So?"  
"Beautiful, you look beautiful Kagome." Her eyes widened at his random comment.  
"Me? Beautiful, ha what a laugh! You're joking, right?"  
"I'm not joking! Why would I joke about that? You're beautiful." She smiled and pulled him off of the window sill and into her embrace.  
"I never heard you say that before. Thank you Inuyasha."  
"It's not like I didn't think that before." He mumbled.  
"It's okay." She kissed his cheek. "Lemme grab a few more things, then we can go alright?"  
"I don't like it when you run off without telling me by the way."  
"Gomen; I'll tell you from now on."  
"I want to be by your side to protect you. How can I do that when you go and run off?" She smiled and quickly undressed, getting back into her uniform. They headed downstairs, but her mother stopped then in the hall.  
"So you want anything to eat before you go?"  
"No mama we're fine."  
"Yes I see that." She saw the lipstick kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and rubbed it off.  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused.  
"Ooops I left a lipstick mark on you. Hehehe." She kissed her hand and showed the hanyou and he realized what her mother had implied. He blushed and they walked hand in hand out the door to the well house. 


	24. Green with Envy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine..sigh..  
  
Chapter 24:  
Sango sat gloomily on the step of the inn. 'What is his problem? He was so cold. Does it bother him that I'm going to this ball? Is that it?' Kirara nudged her thigh to notify her that the hanyou and miko were approaching; she looked up. "You're back. I see Inuyasha found you."  
"Doesn't he always?" Kagome sighed as she let go of his hand.  
"Well if you would just tell me when you're going I wouldn't have to try and find you."  
"So you wouldn't go after me?"  
"Keh!" He hopped into the inn abruptly. Kagome looked at her friend, sighing once more.  
"He just won't admit he was worried, Kagome-chan." Kagome nodded her head.  
"I know. Oh here's all the stuff." She dropped what was supposed to be just a 'small' bag of things to the ground. Sango glanced at it then dropped her gaze back to the ground in front of her. "What's wrong?"  
"I told Miroku about tomorrow night and he acted strange, like he was upset or something."  
"Hmmm, did you tell him what the purpose it served?"  
"Hai."  
"Jealousy more than likely. Let's just say that for now, ne? Was he in a weird mood before you told him?"  
"Nope."  
"Hopefully he doesn't tell you-know-who."  
"I told him not to."  
"Okay we'll trust him for now." She gave her friend a reassuring pat on the back. "Now we gotta rest up." The girls went inside where a bushy- tailed kitsune pounced on Kagome. "Shippo-chan! Do you know what time it is?"  
"Nope."  
"Bedtime!" He squealed as she chased him into the room to tuck him in her bed. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't in there. "Huh? Where are the boys?" Sango shrugged her shoulders.  
"They'll come to bed soon enough."  
"Yeah you're right." She yawned and crawled into bed as did the taijya.  
  
"What *hiccup* brings you out here, my friend?" A drunken monk asked as he bathed in the hot spring.  
"Miroku? What the hell?" His glazed over expression made it hard for Inuyasha not to smirk. "Man! I can smell your toxic breath all the way over here! Damn you need that stuff Kagome always chews. What was it? Oh yeah gum!"  
"Shut up!" He slurred.  
"Yo bouzu what's your problem?" Inuyasha wass about to take a bath himself, that's why he had come to the spring this late. He decided to go in anyway, Kagome would complain that he smelled like a dog again. "Okay Miroku why are you acting...like this?"  
"Did you know the girls are going to a ball?"  
"Yeah so what? You got a problem with that?"  
"Hai." He said in a more serious tone. He was regaining a bit of his senses, slowly.  
"Why?" Inuyasha said as he scratched his head.  
"The reason for the ball is so the Prince, Mr. High and Mighty, can find a wife so he can become King." Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Why else would I go and act like this? Sango said she loved me, yet she goes off to this stupid ball?"  
"kagome's going too...." 'She wouldn't wanna be with the Prince.' His thoughts consumed him and he became a tad jealous.  
"Feeling it too, eh?" Miroku elbowed him. "See what I mean?"  
"Kagome wouldn't..."  
"Then why is she going, without you?"  
"Well only women are invited."  
"Exactly what if either of them is chosen as his bride? They must obey the Prince's orders, ne?"  
"Oh come on Miroku! Your jealousy has gotten the better of you." He got out of the spring and quickly dressed.  
"Who are you to talk? What about Kouga?"  
"You're a total wreck and you're probably worrying Sango! Get over it!" He left leaving the sulking monk mull over his jealous thoughts.  
Kagome heard the sliding door open. She sat up to see Inuyasha sneak in. "Inuyasha why are you so late to bed?" He motioned her to come outside. "Nani?"  
"Miroku's lost it."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"He doesn't want Sango going to that ball thingy. He's jealous and he's worried the Prince will take her."  
"What ever gave him that idea? She could care less about the Prince and so could I."  
"Then why the hell are you going?"  
"Just for fun." She said flat out.  
"Really?"  
"What are you jealous too?"  
"No." He mumbled. She gazed into the puppy eyes he had made.  
"I love you and only you." She leaned over to the unaware hanyou and kissed him softly on the lips. Kagome drew away from him to go back to bed. "Goodnight, er good morning now." He smiled and leaned on the pole, waiting for the monk to return. 'Nothing to worry about.' Just then the monk came wobbling in. Inuyasha shook his head in disgust. It was morning now. "You know what time it is?"  
"I don't care." He held his head and groaned.  
"That's what you get."  
"Houshi-sama?" His eyes lit up. "What in Kami-sama's name happened to you?"  
"Sake that's what happened to him." Inuyasha dragged the hung over Miroku by the collar to another hallway. He smacked his cheek. "Baka! You just confirmed her fears!" He dropped him on the floor and sighed. "Let them have some time without us tonight okay? Nothing will happen!" Inuyasha reassured him. 'Aarrrgghh! What did I do to deserve this?! Why am I the one to give him advice?'  
"Arigato, Inuyasha."  
"For what?" He said annoyed.  
"For being a friend."  
"Keh! Now get up and stop complaining. Don't you dare touch anymore sake either! If you so much as thinking about hurling I'll kill you!" Sango and Kagome finally found the hall the boys were in.  
"Houshi-sama?"  
"Sango-chan I think it's best if we leave them alone for now." Kagome lipped a 'Thank You' to Inuyasha who gave her an exasperated look in return.  
"What the hell is wrong with him? He got drunk? Over what?"  
"Sango-chan he's just worried and jealous, a very bad mixture if you ask me."  
"Can't he just tell me his that instead of hiding his feelings?"  
"I feel the same way with Inuyasha sometimes, demo we always seem to work it out. He'll get over this fiasco soon enough."  
"Maybe we shouldn't go."  
"NO! I want to go and I don't want to go alone! I've missed all of my school dances and this will make up for them! It's a big party; I can't pass it up."  
"Okay, but only for a few hours." Kagome hugged her friend and she hoped Miroku would stop this nonsense. 


	25. The Big Night

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine!  
  
Chapter 25:  
The evening had finally come. "Time to get ready Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she pulled out the bag. She pushed the boys out of the room, so it was just Sango and her.  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango said as Kagome pulled out the kimono. "Me? Wear that?"  
"It'll look great on you! Just try it on!" She shoved Sango into a corner behind a changing screen. "Are you ready yet?"  
"Hold on a sec!" 'Wow, it fits me and this pattern is so pretty. She was right.' Sango smiled and came out behind the screen. Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Nani? Does it look okay?"  
"Of course! It's beautiful! See?" She pulled out a small mirror and stood away from her to let her see most of her figure. Sango out her hand to her mouth; she had never looked so feminine in her life. "Now it's time for make-up."  
"Make-up? What's that?" Kagome made her sit down, facing her, and pulled out some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and so on.  
"Now close your eyes and don't move. I'll be done in a second." Sango jolted a bit because it tickled. "Sango-chan! Stay still!" She added some lipstick and did a few more touchups on her eyes. "There done." Kagome held the mirror to her friend's face.  
"This is make-up?" She touched her lips.  
"Don't touch it! It'll come off. You look absolutely fabulous!"  
"Do I?" Kagome sighed.  
"Hai! Now for your hair." She released her silky dark brown hair from the white ribbon. Kagome braided it and wrapped it into a bun, letting some pieces dangle at the sides. "Well we're done with you, my turn!" Kagome grabbed her dress and changed behind the screen. Sango picked up the mirror again and stared into it. 'Is that really me? It can't be.' She touched her face to make sure it was her. Kagome popped her head out from behind the screen watching and smiling as her friend gazed at herself. She had finished changing and came out. Sango turned around.  
"Oh my! What a beautiful er...kimono?"  
"No it's just a dress. I didn't have anymore kimonos. Arigato." She sat down and did her own make-up and hair. She did it the same way she had before. "Done! Should we show the boys?"  
"NO!"  
"Come on don't be shy." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and drug her out onto the porch where the boys were waiting. "Introducing the new and improved Sango-chan!" Miroku gazed in awe of Sango; he was speechless. Inuyasha just gazed at his lovely Kagome and smirked. "So what do you think?"  
"I think you both look pretty!" Shippo mused.  
"Arigato, Shippo-chan. Anyone else?" Kagome gazed at Inuyasha and fluttered her eyelashes.  
"I already said it before!" He blushed as the group stared at him. "Keh!"  
"Miroku-sama? You?" he got up and left the group. Sango's eyes dropped to the porch floor. 'He doesn't like it? What's wrong?'  
"Dammit! Miroku!" Inuyasha chased after him. "Girls have a good time!"  
"He was speechless, that's all Sango-chan." Kagome said trying to cheer up her friend. 'What is his problem? Oh well we gotta get going whether he likes it or not.' "Come on Sango-chan! We'll have a fun night! Just us girls remember?" Sango put on her best fake smile and walked beside Kagome. As they walked down the path other girls were walking to the palace too. They stared at Kagome and Sango and made inaudible remarks. Sango realized they were talking about them and glared. The snotty girls backed off. They finally reached the palace. Laterns were lit and the smell of food cooking scented the air. "This is so beautiful, ne Sango-chan?"  
"Hai." She had come out of her state of depression and was starting to enjoy the scenery.  
"The food smells delicious doesn't it?"  
"Yes it does." As they entered the courtyard a servant asked for their names and he wrote them down. The two girls stared into the courtyard; hundreds of girls were chatting and drinking as they awaited the arrival of Prince Takeku. "This is so silly. These girls want so badly to be his bride."  
"Well we all know it's for the money and status." Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. She nodded her head in agreement. "But from what I've seen of the Prince is that he seems rather nice I suppose."  
"He was really polite, unlike some men we know." The girls giggled.  
"Look over there....those two girls."  
"Yeah and look at that weird kimono she's wearing."  
"It's ugly and she's not much to look at either."  
"They aren't from our village. Why did the Prince invite them?"  
"Look at those girls, gossiping about us no doubt."  
"Just ignore them Sango-chan; I'm used to dealing with bimbos like that at home. They're just jealous! Hmph!" Sango just smiled at her friend's expression. Suddenly it got really quiet; the Prince had come out at the front of the courtyard. "Oh look! It's the Prince! Everyone say OoOoooo Ahhhh," She giggled, but Sango elbowed her to be quiet. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."  
"Good evening my lovely ladies! Tonight I'll be choosing a wife!" The crowd started to whisper. "Carry on! I will be out and about to meet everyone of you."  
"Wonderful.." Stated Sango.  
"Come on let's get something to eat." She grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her to the table. "It all looks so good!" Music started playing and someone tapped Sango's shoulder. She was startled and slapped the person's face. She turned around to see the Prince holding his cheek. Other girls gasped and whispered. Sango's face filled with guilt and she bowed before him.  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to do that."  
"It's okay, I startled you. I'm Prince Takeku and you are?"  
"Sango."  
"Well Lady Sango, would you still care to dance?"  
"It's the least I can do, your Highness." He took her hand and they started to go with the music. In the bushes alongside the courtyard, gold and violet eyes watched on.  
"Why did we have to come here Miroku? I know! You wanted to see all the beautiful women, ne?"  
"No! I can't believe you have no trust in me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "We came here just in case."  
"Just in case what?"  
"If something were to happen, like that." He said pointing to Sango, who was dancing with the Prince.  
"Oh Miroku! You aho! It's not like she has any feelings for him or nothin'. Look at her face is she happy?" Sango was smiling. Miroku glanced at the hanyou as he scooted away from him.  
"Damn."  
"Miroku, let's go."  
"No and besides look at that." He pointed as Kagome was being asked to dance with the Prince. Inuyasha's face started to burn. Prince Takeku took her out on the dance floor and held his hands around her waist.  
"How dare he touch her!" He went to get up, but was grabbed by the monk who was shaking his head.  
"See you're feeling the same way, only I don't lose my temper." Inuyasha grunted and watched as Kagome glided over the floor. He couldn't help but notice her graceful movement and the way her long wavy raven hair blew in the breeze her motion was creating. It was like he was falling for her all over again. The music ceased and the Prince went and sat down. The music stopped and went on for thirty minutes or so. "This is really dull."  
"You could say that again, why would they have wanted to go to this ridiculous thing?" The Prince had called his servant with the scroll of names forward. The two whispered for a bit and finally the Prince stood up.  
"My lovely ladies of my village! I have chosen a bride this blissful night!" The women chattered and muttered as the Prince spoke. He got to his point: "My beautiful wife shall be: Lady Sango!"  
"Sango...he just." Sango was speechless; what was she supposed to do? The boys in the bushes were speechless as well.  
"Oh, shit..." She swore under her breath.  
  
Author's Note: I know, evil cliffy! I had to! Gomen! If you want to find out what happens....REVIEW!!! 


	26. Not Worthy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 26:  
'Oh great! What am I gonna tell Miroku?' Sango's mind was going thinking overtime. "Will Miss Sango please come to the front?" The servant of Prince Takeku called out into the crowd of women. 'Damn!'  
"Sango-chan you should go up there and decline his offer." Kagome said to her conflicted friend. 'Arrgghhh....this all my fault! I was so selfish!' Kagome bit her lip as she watched Sango walk throught the crowd. Insults were flung at her from left and right. She turned abruptly around, her anger boiling to the top.  
"Oh shut up!" They all froze and zipped their lips, backing away. The Prince looked at Sango in surprise. Inuyasha and the monk stared as Sango approached the front of the courtyard. Miroku bowed his head in defeat.  
"Let's go Inuyasha."  
"Nani! We wait, plus Sango wouldn't marry a jerk like that, Miroku. Baka! What are you thinking?"  
"Shhh.keep your voice down." He whispered.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Inuyasha had jumped out of the bushes yelling this, forgetting where he was. Some girls near the shrubbery jumped and started screaming and pointing at the hanyou.  
"Ahhhh! Youkai! Youkai!" Kagome, who had heard the commotion, ran over to the scene. Miroku was just standing there in the middle of the chaos with his hand on his head.  
"Oi! Get out of my way!" The girls ran past her. "Oi! Inuyasha! I told you not to come here!"  
"I..I..." She rolled her eyes, but then gave him her quirky smile. Sango came running, completely leaving the Prince in the dust. "Come on, let's get outta here!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and Miroku and Sango followed. The demon huntress noticed the monk's depressing expression.  
"Miroku..." She was using his name on purpose to see if she could get some sort of reaction out of him. He turned and gently smiled at her.  
"Nani? Lady Sango?"  
"Why are you acting like a child? You've been avoiding me; you walked away from me this afternoon too."  
"Gomen."  
"Well I want a reason."  
"I don't deserve you."  
"What are talking about?"  
"I saw that this afternoon; I realized I couldn't possibly give you everything you need, especially, when I don't even know if I may be around to care for you and possibly our children. If I were you, I go with the Prince. He seems so kind and generous, plus you'll never have to worry." Sango stopped dead in her tracks, he did the same. She turned to him and slapped his across the face.  
"Fine! If that's what you want me to do, then I will!" She screamed as she started stomping back to the palace. She began to run and she tripped on a rock in her path, falling face first on the dirt path. "Houshi-sama?" She called out, waiting for him to come and help her up. Sango turned around to find that he had already left. She got up and dusted herself, placing her hands to her watery eyes. Sango wiped the warm tears away and trudged back to the palace.  
'Gomen my Sango, demo this is for the best. I thought after you and I confessed our love for one another all our problems would be solved, demo they weren't. My curse still continues...I had to do this...this was the best path..for you...and I....'  
"Miroku-sama? Where's Sango-chan?"  
"She went back to the castle."  
"Why?"  
"To marry the Prince."  
"What did you do Bouzu!" Inuyasha put his hands forcefully on his shoulders, jolting him around a bit.  
"I don't deserve such a woman."  
"Miroku-sama..." Kagome said softly, "Demo you shouldn't have let her go! I don't know what your reasoning is behind this, but you hurt her....to let her go...don't you know that? She doesn't want to be like a caged bird in a palace. She wants to be with you, no matter what your situation is!" Kagome was starting to tear up and sat down wiping her eyes. "We need Sango-chan!"  
"We're going, come on Kagome." Inuyasha reached out his hand and pulled her up. "You can come if you want, you decide." They left the inn and headed to the palace.  
"Excuse me Miss, what business do you have here?" Sango walked up to the guard, trying to hide her tearstained cheeks.  
"I'm Sango."  
"Oh do come in; the Prince has been searching for you." She was led into a large, empty room. The guard left, shutting the door behind him. Sango got a cold chill down her spine. 'What is this feeling?' Suddenly, Prince Takeku strolled in. She bowed before him.  
"No need for that Milady." He said coolly. She looked up at him; he was handsome. She could see why all the girls were so jealous. Sango was entranced into his ice blue eyes. His golden highlighted brown hair shifted as he moved his head. He held out his hand and pulled her up. "Tea?"  
"No thank you, your Highness."  
"So, do you accept my proposal?"  
"No, I came to decline."  
"Nani? But why? I can give you anything you desire or need."  
"I have someone already; gomen."  
"Oh well, enough of this charade. I wasn't planning on marrying you."  
"Nani? What are you saying?" She backed away uneasily. The cold shiver now ran throughout her entire body now. He drew closer to her and grabbed her hand. She struggled, but he was strong. He had to have been to hold down Sango. She lost feeling in her hand as soon as he touched it. Sango noticed her hand; it was stone! "Oh my..." Her heart was racing and sweat beaded on her forehead. "Miroku!" She cried, but she knew he wouldn't hear her. The Prince shed his human disguise to reveal a grey complexion. He looked like he was made of stone. 'A stone demon! I only heard about them. I didn't know they really existed.' Her body was gradually becoming stone. Stone demons gained their strength by turning either youkai or humans into stone and then suck out their life force and what's left is just a boulder. He touched her face with his rough, leaving a scratch.  
"Such beauty; such power in a fragile body. I found that out in your slap." His voice was deeper and more earthy you could say. "Too bad your lover couldn't say goodbye." Sango's heart slowed down and her breathing became more staggered. 'Onegai, someone save me! I have so much to do! I have to avenge my family! I have to save Kohaku!' "Why do you struggle so? Just let it overtake you; die peacefully."  
"Sango-chan! Oh my god! Sango!" Inuyasha charged the startled youkai with his sword.  
"Dammit I knew this whole ball thing was fishy. Hey rocks for brains come here!" Inuyasha charged again and hit Takeku, but it did nothing. "Huh? It didn't cut him?"  
"Heh...that's why this is so helpful." Takeku smirked as he tapped his finger on his forehead. 'What could his weakness be? He's a rock! Kusu!' Kagome, who had run directly to Sango, was trying her best not to break down. The stone had now consumed up to her neck.  
"Hurry Inuyasha! She doesn't have much breath left. Onegai Sango- chan hold on!"  
"Tell Miroku...I..still..lo-" He head dropped to the side.  
"No! Sango-chan!" Miroku as if on queue barged in and stared dumbfounded at the Sango statue. 'If only I'd of listened to her!'  
"Inuyasha move!" Inuyasha moved away and let Miroku forward.  
"So, are you her lover? Too bad you're late."  
"Kazaana!!!!!" He unveiled his hand and sucked the unsuspecting youkai into the black hole. He sealed it and knelt onto the ground, pounding his fist on the floor. Sango was cast out of the stone. Her limp body lay on Kagome's lap. Kagome was weeping and Shippo and Kirara whimpered at her side. Suddenly, Sango coughed, surprising the young miko.  
"Sango-chan? Are you really?" She squeezed her to her chest.  
"Can't breathe Kagome-chan..."  
"Oh gomen. Oh thank God!" Miroku, who was kneeling, lifted his head and gazed at the woman. She was staring at him; she was stiff and couldn't move yet. Kagome noticed the atmosphere and laid her gently on the floor. "Come on Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara." They all left the room silently.  
"Houshi-sama.." She crawled painstakingly over to his side. He of course moved to her, saving her the pain of moving.  
"Sorry Sango. I caused you so much pain. I..I..."  
"I'd like to know where in your mind you thought I'd be happy living this kind of life." He chuckled as he lifted her form on his lap.  
"I don't know; the sake distorted my thoughts and it seemed the best solution at the time."  
"Baka Bouzu."  
"Oi I resent that."  
"You deserve it."  
"Yes I do. I deserve any punishment you have for me." She was coming out of the paralysis and sat up. Sango cringed, but endured it. "You shouldn't really move for a bit."  
"I gotta move or it'll never heal, gotta stretch."  
"How 'bout this instead?" He started to rub her shoulders. She melted at his touch and moaned a little. "Does that hurt? Do you want me to stop?"  
"No it's helping, really." She started to remove the top of her kimono.  
"Ano? What are you doing?" She smiled and turned to face him, bare on top.  
"I love you, Miroku." She dove at him, placing her lips on his.  
"Are you well?"  
"Hai, a lot better actually." He smiled, but pulled away, turning his head from her.  
"Put the kimono back on."  
"Do you not...want?" She pouted, thinking he thought her scarred skin was unappealing.  
"I want...you..Sango, demo don't you think this is a little sudden?" She started to sniffle and put the kimono back on. "Oh Sango..I want you more than anything in this world, but right now you need rest." He turned around and saw a few tears fall from her face. 'Damn I made her cry again.' "Sango."  
"Am I that unattractive? Do my scars disgust you? Is that it?"  
"No! I never said that! You are more than I could ever ask for. You are truly a rare beauty. Not only are you strong and brave, you're gentle and kind as well. I love you Sango." She felt renewed by his kind words. He leaned to her and kissed her. Her eyes widened, never before had he kissed her first. "Does that help?" She nodded and smiled brightly. Sango laid her head in his lap and he ran his fingers through her long, silky hair. "Were you really wanting us to do *ahem* that tonight?"  
"Why do you ask?" She smirked.  
"Oh..well..."  
"If you'd like to know, then yes, and frankly Miroku it would be nice if you could initiate something sometimes..." She yawned, "I was waitng for you to take a hint. I'm not the man in the relationship." He chuckled a little.  
"Maybe some other time, ne?"  
"Hai, we gotta get working on those children you want."  
"Nani? Sango?" She had dozed off on his lap; he smiled and scooted against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Goodnight, my love.'  
  
Author's note: Whew! That was one heck of a chapter! Hope you liked it! BTW if you ever get the chance I have a short Fic on Sessho-kun and Rin- chan up...maybe could you check it out? It's called Bedtime Musings.ok ok enough advertisement...until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!! 


	27. Resuming the Journey

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha's not mine!  
Chapter 27:  
Sango awoke to find herself still lying on the Houshi's warm lap; she rubbed her eyes. Sango got up, but her body was begging her not to. "Oh you're up. You alright?"  
"Just gotta stretch before I try to walk. We need to get back to the inn. Inuyasha I'm sure is just itching to start our journey again."  
"Yeah you're probably right." She was up now, stretching slowly, making pained expressions as she went.  
"Oohhh." She complained.  
"Are you sure you can handle yourself?"  
"I'm positive Houshi...oops I mean Miroku." She smiled.  
"That's much better." He leaned over and cupped her face with his hands, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Now we better get moving."  
"Easy for you to say." Sango started limping towards the door. She looked like a little old lady. Miroku started to chuckle at her wobbling. "Nani?"  
"Oh nothing.." He started laughing even more.  
"Miroku, I swear I'll-"  
"You'll what?" He raised his eyebrow; she smirked at him. "Oh come on now I was just..."  
"Laughing.at me."  
"Sango." He walked back over to her side, after he had backed away from her about to smack him when he was laughing at her. He scooped her up in his arms.  
"Ahhh! Miroku! I can walk!" She wriggled and squirmed.  
"It'll take you an hour just to get to the inn."  
"We'll draw attention."  
"Like we won't if a young woman as yourself is seen walking like an old crone?"  
"Oi!"  
"Just calm down and let me carry you." She sighed in defeat and nodded her head.  
"Watch your hands, pal."  
"Not in public I know, yes ma'am."  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the palace?"  
"Naw...they'll come."  
"You're being very patient Inuyasha," Kagome said as she brushed her hair.  
"A similar thing happened to me too...I almost lost you once." He looked up at her and she nodded in response. "I kinda know how it goes." She reached over and grabbed him. "What's this for?"  
"Oh nothing, just a sudden urge." She was still holding him, when the monk and taijya walked up to them. "Oh hello!" Inuyasha was squirming to get out of the girl's death grip, but her squeeze only became tighter with his every movement.  
"Were we interrupting something?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.  
"Nope." Kagome smiled.  
"Let go dammit!" Sango and Miroku were trying to hold in their laughter. She finally let him go. "God! I couldn't frickin' breathe woman!" She just stuck her tongue at him and then turned her attention to the other couple.  
"So how are you feeling?" She asked concerned as Miroku sat Sango onto the floor gently.  
"Better, still a little sore.."  
"Are you up to wandering aimlessly around again?" Kagome questioned, knowing she'd get a rise out of a certain hanyou.  
"We aren't walking around for no damn reason, Kagome! Naraku, remember?"  
"I was only kidding Inuyasha." She said tugging at his ear softly.  
"Why are you picking on me so much today?" He glared at the oblivious looking miko.  
"I don't know. You're just too darn kawaii!" His eyes widened and blinked, blushing.  
"Shhh! Not in front of them!" He said into her ear. "Keh!" He bounded outside into a tree. Miroku followed his lead and went out on the porch.  
"What is with you today Kagome-chan? You're like overly happy."  
"I don't know. Whenever he's around me anymore, I can't stop smiling. I mean when we do argue, I don't hold much a grudge for that long. It doesn't phase me like it did; I know he won't leave me." Kagome smiled. "Now what happened last night?" The young miko smirked and raised her eyebrow in curiousity.  
"We...just talked and worked some things out."  
"Uh huh...sure."  
"Kagome-chan! Unlike you, I have some self control."  
"That was mean!"  
"I was only joking." Sango smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called up into a tree that housed a rather embarrassed inu.  
"What do you want?"  
"If I didn't know any better your woman is acting a little...hmmm..frisky?"  
"Huh? Frisky? Ah! Shut up bouzu!" He said as he blushed once again.  
"So how was last night?" A branch was immediately tossed at his head.  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"Come on we are men aren't we? Men tell about their relationships." Miroku stated matter-of-factly, smirking as he rubbed the little lump on his head.  
"Keh! If you want to know...nothing. Now how about you two?" Inuyasha's curiosity was peaking.  
"None of your damn business." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Okay, okay. All we did was talk."  
"Sure, a lech like you only talk?"  
"How dare you think of me that way." Inuyasha sighed. "Well, Sango isn't in really good shape of traveling yet, demo she insists we go anyway."  
"Good." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and they headed back into the room. "We're going."  
"Now?"  
"Yes now!" Kagome got up, helping her friend in the process.  
"Ano.Sango?"  
"Hai Miroku?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smirked.  
"You can use this if you want." He handed her his staff to use for support, "Demo I can always carry you." He held out his arms and wiggled his fingers. She glared.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll walk." Sango said through slightly gritted teeth.  
"Well let's go; everyone ready?" Shippo had jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
"I'm ready Kagome!" He squeaked. Kagome patted his head lovingly. The Inu-gumi resumed their journey once as they set off in search for jewel shards and Naraku.  
  
AN: Thank you to all of you who have kept up with my story! Thank you jon, inu-kagome-chan, and Tinkerbell! I truly appreciate your reviews! If you ever have time I put up my first sonfic: Here Without You and if you ever have time tell me what you think please! If you want more of this story REVIEW! It makes me want to update! 


	28. Grief Bestows Kagome's Heart

Disclaimer: Merfair, sitting on a log alongside a dirt path, sees a bushy- tailed boy run past her. "Oi!"  
"Eh?"  
"Shippo-chan!"  
"Who are you?" She noticed he was holding a rolled up piece paper.  
"What's that?"  
"Ms. Takahashi told me to bring it to her." Merfair glared at it, 'Is that it?'  
"Can I see that?"  
"No."  
"Please, I'll give you candy." His eyes lit up.  
"Sure!" He was about to hand it over when *whack* "Itai! Miroku!"  
"Didn't you ever learn not to talk to strangers?"  
"Miroku!"  
"Come on Shippo, we've fallen behind. We gotta get this back to Lady Takahashi." Merfair sighed.  
"Oh well, I don't own Inuyasha."  
Chapter 28:  
"This is just so much fun. What are we doing again?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "If we're not doing anything, but walking, can I go home?"  
"No way!"  
"Why not?"  
"Something might pop up. You can never be too prepared."  
"We're prepared?"  
"There they go again; I was getting a little worried."  
"Nani Miroku?" He smiled for was now using his name, finally.  
"Well they haven't argued in the longest time."  
"You're right." They stared with sweat drops at the warring couple, waiting for the ending word.  
"Osuwari!"  
"And there you have it, another point goes to Kagome-sama."  
"Ah shut up bouzu!" Inuyasha said into the dirt so it more or less sounded like: "O shu op zu!"  
"Inuyasha I have to go back for a bit. I'm so far behind in school." He had gotten up out of his self-made ditch, dusting the dirt off. He sighed; he hated it when she wanted to go home.  
"Fine let's go before I change my mind."  
"You mean 'we'?"  
"Yeah, what else am I gonna do here?"  
"You'll only be a distraction."  
"Oh really, so you don't want me to come with you?"  
"It's not that.."  
"Fine I won't come. Feh!" He rolled his eyes again. Suddenly and unsuspectingly she kissed his cheek, wiping away all the hurt her words had just caused him.  
"It will only take a couple of days to get caught up. I hope I don't have a test. Oh well my friends are very helpful when it comes to schoolwork."  
"Okay; I'll take you home."  
"Arigato for understanding." She crawled onto his back and they headed for the well.  
"Maybe Miroku, we should go to Kaede's and wait there. I have a feeling a certain hanyou and miko will be over on her side tonight, despite her protests."  
"Uh huh.I know..well let's get going."  
Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the bone-eater's well. "Well I'll see you soon."  
"Okay." He said gloomily.  
"Look on the bright side Inuyasha, this gives me a chance to restock on some Ramen, ne?" His ears perked up and he smiled. They kissed goodbye and she hopped into the well. When she reached the bottom she looked up to see the well house roof. 'Home.' She smiled. "I do wish he were here though, demo it's better this way, this time. I'll get back as soon as possible." She crawled out of the well and raced to the house. "Mama, Souta, Grandfather!" She called, but no one seemed to be home. "That's odd, at least gramps is here." She went upstairs and set down her bag. She tore through the house only to find Buyo laying on the couch. Kagome went back into the kitchen. On the table was a piece of paper. "Hmmm.a note?" Kagome picked it up; it read:  
'Dear Kagome,  
We are at the hospital. Your mother has been in a serious car accident. Get here as soon as you can.  
Gramps' Kagome's hands started to shake and tears welled up in her eyes. She dropped the note and ran out the door, not thinking about anyone, but her mother. 


	29. In Your Arms

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.sigh.  
Chapter 29:  
"It's been over two days. Where is she?" Inuyasha said as he tapped his claws on the side of the well. "She said a couple of days! Aarrggghh!!!"  
"Why don't you go get her?"  
"Who asked you Miroku?"  
"You are so impatient." Shippo sighed.  
"Shut up!"  
"You miss her, ne?"  
"Bouzu!" He warned and Miroku backed up, giving him his space.  
"Talk about Kagome withdrawl." Inuyasha grunted. "She must have a good reason for not coming back yet. Maybe you should go." Inuyasha, for the past days since she had left, felt an aching in his heart. He had a premonition something was wrong, but dismissed that idea figuring it was Kagome's dread of tests. Inuyasha could always sense her fears and sadness; it was his instincts and now that they had become intimate that sense had grown stronger. Tired of waiting, he leaped into the well. "I'm sure Kagome-sama misses him as well. I wonder what could possibly be wrong?" Inuyasha jumped out of the well and ran towards the house. He hopped up to her window and opened it, hoping to find her studying.  
"Kagome? You here?" He sniffed the air, but only found a hint of her scent like she hadn't been there for awhile. "Kagome?" He called as he scurried around the house. Inuyasha got down on all fours and sniffed the ground. He crawled into the kitchen and came face to face with Buyo. "Ahhh!" He yelled in shock, "Oh it's only you." He petted the cat's head. As he got closer to the back door her scent grew stronger. Inuyasha followed it outside. "Where could she have gone? The house is empty." Inuyasha decided to see if he could find her in this maze of a city.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi is in a coma-like state right now. We don't know when she'll come to." Kagome, Souta, and her grandfather just bowed their heads. They had been there for nearly two days; but Souta and her grandfather had been there longer. Kagome had been crying; her eyes were puffy and red. 'If only I'd of been here to help.' She looked at the once cheerful rosy cheeked woman who was pale as the sheet that covered her. Her heart sank. She was hooked up to so many machines keeping her alive. Different colored tubes ran in and out of her body and the sound of her heart rate *beep* *beep* *beep*. Kagome was so thankful they didn't live in the Feudal Era.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in front of the huge building. "Her scent stops here. Did she go inside? Should I go inside?" He opened the door; his nose was bombarded with thousands of strange scents. "Achoo!" He sneezed.  
"Excuse me, sir?" A lady in white tapped his shoulder, "Do you need something?"  
"Ano.is a Kagome Higurashi here?"  
"Hai, she should be in room 107, at the end of that hall."  
"Arigato." He walked down the hall; watching people pass on rolling beds and wheeled chairs. "What is she doing in a place like this?" Inuyasha reached the door and opened it slowly. "Ka-go-me?" He stuttered as he saw her mother's lifeless form on the strange bed.  
"Inuyasha?" She got up and ran into his open arms, sobbing.  
"Kagome, what happened?" He held onto the shaking girl.  
"My mom.."  
"Shhh.it's okay I'm here." He raked his fingers through her silky hair. "Now calm down and tell me what's going on." She led him to a chair and they both sat down; she never let go of his hand.  
"She *sniffle* got in a car accident. She's in a coma. She's not waking up and they don't know if she will or not." Inuyasha was slightly lost.  
"What's a car accident?" She smiled sadly at his question.  
"You know those things that zoom down the rock paths, the roads?" He nodded, "Well you see my mom was in one of those when another one crashed into her."  
"Oh, so they're like demons?"  
"No, not exactly, demo you get the idea, ne?"  
"Hai."  
"I'm so glad you came."  
"I thought you'd be angry."  
"No, I missed you. I didn't want to leave."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely, demo I'm glad I came because I would have never known about this." She sniffled. Souta and her grandfather had left the room as soon as Inuyasha had entered, knowing full well they needed to be alone. Kagome yawned.  
"Have you slept at all?"  
"No, I couldn't sleep." He put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes; Inuyasha could hear her steady breathing which signaled she was asleep. He leaned his head on hers and slept as well. Inuyasha felt safe in this strange place because Kagome was by his side; she would always be by his side as would he.  
  
AN: I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed thus far! I haven't stopped writing it either...way too many ideas to end it and plus I can't bare the fact of 'finishing' it..lol..BTW I still haven't received ANY reviews on my songfic....pout....it must suck or something or you guys just aren't reviewing...oi....please review it if you ever have the chance! It would be greatly appreciated! Until next chapter! 


	30. A Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine..Waaahh!!  
Chapter 30:  
Sango awoke in strong arms. 'Miroku? Why am I? What the?' She got up trying not to disturb him. "Ohayo, Lady Sango." 'Damn.'  
"Why was I?"  
"I woke up last night and noticed you were shivering, so I warmed you up. You, surprisingly enough, didn't stir and I placed you in my arms."  
"Oh," She smiled and kissed his cheek. As she pulled away: "Achoo!"  
"Sango? Have you caught a cold?" She sighed, it wasn't like her to get sick that often. Sango took good care of herself. He felt her forehead and smirked, "Looks like I get to play doctor." Sango's eye twitched as his smirk grew wider. *Smack* "Yup, I deserved that."  
"Hentai." She breathed. He cupped his hand over his cheek.  
"But in any case, I'm sure Kaede has some medicinal herbs in here." He got up and opened an old wooden trunk. "Here we go. Too bad Kagome isn't here." Sango just watched as he mixed the medicines together. Miroku came over by her side. "Here, this should help." He poured the medicine into her mouth gently, carefully as so not to spill. It was hopeless; a few drops landed oh-so-conveniently onto her chest. He took a cloth and patted it off. "You're actually letting me do this?"  
"As long as you don't try anything else." She raised her eye brow, "Not unless I ask for it." She smirked.  
"Nani?"  
"You heard me, but not today.I'm too tired."  
"Indeed you are, milady." He smiled warmly. "Lemme tuck you in." She laid back down in her sleeping bag and he gently laid the cover over her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left the hut in search of some more medicinal herbs for later.  
  
Kagome was still snuggled against Inuyasha's warm and comforting body. "Ano..Onee-chan?"  
"Oh! Souta!" She leaped off of Inuyasha, waking him up in the process.  
"Look." Kagome looked over at her mother and noticed: her eyes were open!  
"Mama?" Tears of joy filled her eyes and she hastily got up, reaching for her mother's hand. "I'm so glad, so glad." Inuyasha just smiled as he watched Kagome spring back to life. She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the side of the bed. "See, even Inuyasha came. We were all so worried." The doctor came in smiling.  
"She'll recover quickly now. It was just a matter of her waking up. You can take her home this evening after we run a few more tests." He then went over all the instructions on at home care. She was to rest and take her medicines. 'How boring.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Hell if something like this happened to me I'd heal up right away.' He realized though that she was a mere human and humans aren't as strong as demons. Inuyasha had realized how fragile life was when Kagome was killed. His heart ached at that memory. He shook his head free of it and just looked at the lively girl before him. Finally evening came; they wheeled the still sleeping woman to the car. She was out from the pain pills they had given her. Kagome sighed and held Inuyasha's hand throughout the ride home. Once they reached the shrine they realized: how are we going to get her inside?  
"Move out of the way. I'll do it." Inuyasha steeped in front of everyone and lifted up the limp, sleeping woman. He then proceeded carefully into the house. Her mother winced a little as she was starting to awaken. "Oh great. It's okay I'll have you in your bed soon."  
"Arigato Inuyasha," She said quietly. He nodded his head and set her gently onto her bed. Kagome was watching their little moment as she walked behind them up the stairs. She tucked her mother into her bed and turned around and smiled at him. Grabbing his hand, she drug him downstairs.  
"Nani? Kagome?"  
"I figured you must be as hungry as I am. How bout some ramen?"  
"Sure!"  
"It's a thank-you."  
"For?"  
"Helping me out through this hard time. I don't think I would have made it through."  
"Why me? I didn't do anything."  
"You were there, that is doing something, for me anyways." She said as she boiled some water. He watched her as she cooked him his dinner. 'Just being with her makes her happy? When I think about it, I have left her alone because of Kikyo. I understand now.'  
"I'm sorry."  
"Huh?" She turned around abruptly swinging her hand into the hot pot. "Itai!" She ran over to the fridge and pulled out a piece of ice.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh.I just burned myself. Now you were sorry for what?"  
"For leaving you alone all those times."  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"  
"You said just me being around you makes you happy and I realized I had left you alone so many times. I know it was a little random."  
"No, it's okay. Arigato, demo it's in the past now. It doesn't matter anymore." She gave him a hug.  
"Ano.Kagome?"  
"Huh?"  
"The pot.." It was boiling over and she raced over to the stove and turned off the burner.  
"Hehehe.whew!" She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Well the ramen's done." She poured in the seasonings and poured it into a bowl fro him. "There you go." She slumped into a chair.  
"You're tired. Did you want any of this?"  
"No thanks."  
"Good." She looked up to see he had licked it clean. Kagome smiled.  
"Someone was hungry." He nodded his head happily. She once again slumped onto the table. "Inuyasha! Nani?!"  
"Shhh.I'm taking you to bed." He had picked her up in his arms.  
"I'm not *yawn* tired."  
"Yeah sure." She slipped out of his arms. "This reminds me when I was little."  
"Huh?"  
"Mom would say 'time for bed' and scoop me up in her arms. Of course I denied I was tired, but as soon as my head hit that pillow I was gone." Kagome smiled at him. He rarely shared past memories with her. Kagome undressed and threw on an old tee-shirt, still showing much of her legs. Inuyasha tried not to blush.  
"Nani?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"I detect a blush."  
"Huh?"  
"Right there." She said as she touched his pink cheek. Kagome crawled into her bed; Inuyasha tucked her in. "Goodnight my Inu-chan." She said lovingly.  
"Inu-chan?"  
"It's my pet name for you."  
"Pet name?"  
"You know what couples call each other.nick-names. Come up with one for me."  
"No way! And you will not be calling me that!"  
"Oh why not?" She pouted.  
"It's, it's."  
"Kawaii!"  
"No it's stupid."  
"So, pet names are."  
"So, how about baka!"  
"Oi! It has to be nice."  
"Fine...ano.."  
"Well?"  
"I'm thinking." He said as he thought of a name. "Miko-chan." He said almost inaudibly.  
"Huh?" She asked sweetly, "I didn't hear you." Inuyasha was embarrassed; he didn't want to tell her. 'Miko-chan..how dumb, she won't like it.' "Oh come on and tell me. I know you said something."  
"Fine..ummm..don't laugh it was the only thing I could think of."  
"Okay, just say it!"  
"Miko-chan." He said flat out and awaited her approval. She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "It's stupid and so is Inu-chan."  
"No it's not. I like it; it's very appropriate. Arigato."  
"You really need to get to sleep. School tomorrow, ne?"  
"You sound like my mom." She giggled; Kagome reached over and turned out her lamp beside her bed. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight ano my miko-chan." She patted the top of his head and started rubbing one of his soft fuzzy ears, which made his leg start to twitch. She giggled as she realized that was his 'sweet spot'; he had one just like a dog. He was quickly tossed out of the trance when he heard her laughter. "Oi!"  
"If I rub your tummy will your leg twitch even more?" She said in a babyish voice.  
"Nani?" She traced her slender fingers down his chest and gently massaged his abdomen. He made a low growl in the back of his throat, having his eyes closed. "Kagome.." He said sleepily, "Stop. As much as I love that, stop and go to bed."  
"Hai." She was tired, but having him there just wasn't helping. 'Such a distraction from everything, including sleep.' Kagome tucked herself back into bed. A hand had reached up and grabbed hers.  
"Goodnight, my Kagome." She sighed and fell serenely to sleep, still holding his hand.  
  
An: Thank you Babsie for reviewing my 'Here Without You' fic! I greatly appreciate that! Thanks to all those readers out there who are reviewing! If you're reading, but not reviewing how can I thank you, huh? Oi...bedtime for me! Until next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	31. Doctor Miroku and Nurse Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha!  
Chapter 31:  
"Achoo!" Sango sneezed. Her head was all stuffed up and her nose was plugged.  
"Oh, my poor Sango." Miroku said sympathetically as he patted her head with a cool cloth. Her fever had gone down, but now it was the chills and stuffiness. She moaned as she struggled to breathe.  
"I hate this! I hate colds!" She got up and trudged out the door.  
"Sango love! You should stay in bed and rest! You'll never get well at this rate." He ran to her side and placed his arm around her.  
"I needed some air, fresh air." She grumbled. It wasn't like her to get sick; she took good care of herself.  
"Okay then." He took her by the hand and sat her and himself under the shade of a large tree. They sat side by side.  
"I appreciate you taking care of me. Sorry if I'm being a pain. I normally don't let a cold wear me down, but this one is absolutely ridiculous."  
"It's my duty as your future husband.-" He paused to see her agreement, "to take care of you." She smiled and rested her throbbing head on his stable shoulder. "We shouldn't be out here for too long." He heard a light snore coming from the sleeping woman, then it grew louder. "Well it looks as though I'm not gonna be getting much sleep tonight." Miroku smirked and whisked her up in his arms ever so gently and headed back to the hut.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha."  
"Huh?"  
"All you have to do is make sure she gets her pills at eleven and please cook her something. Soup would be fine. Are you sure you can handle this?" She raised her eye brow at him.  
"Keh! This is nothing."  
"I'm trusting you." She glared at him.  
"Geez woman! Stop lecturing me and go already!"  
"Don't call me woman! I hate it when Kouga calls me that!"  
"Don't say that name!"  
"Kouga-kun, Kouga, Kouga!" She said teasing him.  
"Shut up!" She grinned and went towards the door.  
"I'll be back by two! See ya later! Be responsible!" Kagome called.  
"Keh!" Kagome finally left the house. 'Alone in this house.' Inuyasha sighed and headed up the stairs. His sensitive ears heard moaning coming from her mother's room. He rushed in and went to her side. "Are you ano okay?"  
"Hello, Inu-ya-sha." She said weakly as she rubbed her eyes.  
"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. You just rest."  
"Arigato."  
"Enough thanking and go back to sleep." He said quietly and as soft as he possibly could. Inuyasha sighed as he re-dipped the cloth into the basin of water and rung it out before putting it back on her forehead. She closed her eyes once more and went back to sleep. "She's so weak." He said quietly. 'Get better soon, so Kagome won't have to worry anymore.' Inuyasha left the room and went into Kagome's. He flopped on her bed drinking in her delicious scent. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into a soft slumber.  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and peered at Kagome's alarm clock. "Ahhh! It's twelve!" He rushed into her mother's room again to see her sleeping still. He jumped downstairs and grabbed the pill bottles and poured a glass of water. He walked carefully upstairs and nudged the door open with his foot. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as the hanyou walked in the room, balancing three different medicines and the water glass. Inuyasha almost tripped over himself, "Ahhh! Crap!" She giggled much in the same way as Kagome always did. He put the water on the bedside table. Inuyasha sat down on the side of the bed and fumbled to get the container of pills opened, but when he finally did they spilled everywhere. "Kusu!" Mrs. Higurashi only covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Oh, excuse me."  
"It's alright." He bent down and tried to pick up the tiny pills, but his claws weren't helping much. After much stress, the pills were all put back and the lid closed. He handed her two, which she took the glass of water and washed them down. "Next." He learned to open those bottles slowly as to not spill the pills everywhere again. After she had taken her medicine he sighed in relief. "Gomen."  
"Huh?"  
"For having you having to look after me." She smiled.  
"Oh it's okay; I just didn't realize how much work this was going to be."  
"You're doing just fine and Kagome I'm sure she'll be very proud as I am." He blushed as she patted his back. "I'm glad Kagome found you. I couldn't ask for a nicer boy for her." He got up still trying to digest all the compliments just thrown his way all at once.  
"Oh I forgot! You must be hungry." He looked at her with his golden eyes, "Hold on I'll go get you some ramen!" And with that last line he dove downstairs. He had seen Kagome make it a dozen of times. Inuyasha got a small pot and filled it with water. He turned on the stove and set the pot on it, waiting for it to bubble. "Hmmm.beef or chicken? Beef!" He decided for her. "This isn't so hard. And she doubted me, feh!" He said as he stirred it, smiling at his accomplishment. Inuyasha started to drool; he sucked him tongue back in his mouth. The timer went off and he grabbed the handle, forgetting it was hot. "Itai!" The pot of ramen flew into the air and landed all over him. "Hot! Hot! Dammit!" He flung the ramen noodles off of his shirt and into the bowl. "Crap! My kimono and kagome just washed it for me too." He took it off, shirtless he scanned the kitchen to cover himself. There on a hanger was a pink frilly apron with a kitty on the front. He huffed and threw it on reluctantly, tying it around his waist. 'How embarrassing.' He sighed as he went to eating his bowl of ramen that he had spilled. Then, he made another batch for Mrs. Higurashi. When it was done he walked cautiously upstairs, the apron still on. Inuyasha opened the door. "Here you go." He said as he handed her the bowl with chopsticks. She tried not to laugh at the apron-donned Inuyasha, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Ramen." He grumbled.  
"Oh, well arigato."  
"You're welcome." He grumbled again as he walked sleepily back downstairs to clean up the mess he made. He was standing there doing the dishes when the door opened.  
"I'm home!" He eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha in the apron washing the dishes. "What are you wearing, Inuyasha?" She giggled as he narrowed his eyes and growled at her slightly. "Don't you growl at me, Inu-chan!"  
"Don't call me that!" Kagome smiled and tugged on the frills of the apron. She grabbed him from behind and embraced him.  
"You know how hard it was trying to concentrate in school today?"  
"Why?"  
"I couldn't stop thinking...about you." She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Kagome then noticed the top part of his kimono hanging on a hanger; she walked over there and picked it up.  
"Why does this smell like beef ramen?"  
  
AN: Nothing much to say...wow it's a miracle! If you ever get the chance read my other two Inuyasha fics(they're short): Bedtime Musings(Rin/Sesshoumaru) and Here Without You(songfic)...please read and review them..*pout*...So anyways until next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I wish I had a necklace like Inuyasha's and whenever I said REVIEW.people would review! Okay..yeah...I'm still not fully awake forgive me... 


	32. Sango at His Side

Disclaimer: Who gives a crap!? I don't own Inuyasha there I said it!  
  
Chapter 32:  
After Kagome once again threw Inuyasha's robe into the wash for the second time this trip they trudged upstairs. "We've gotta get you some...ummm..clothes for around here. That robe can only do so much." She giggled; for once again he was in her grandfather's very short yukata.  
"Keh! Really!"  
"Nani? You mean you'd let me take you to get regular clothes?" She said happily.  
"Huh?"  
"Great! Let's go tomorrow after school."  
"Go where?"  
"To the mall, to go shopping!"  
"My clothes are just fine."  
"Inuyasha, you have one outfit. Plus when they're getting clean you're stuck wearing this lovely robe." She smirked, "Although I do have to admit I enjoy seeing those legs of yours."  
"Nani!?" His eyes grew large and his cheeks turned a shade of red.  
"Was my little inu-chan a good boy today?" Kagome said as she ruffled his hair and scratched his ears. He sighed at her touch.  
"Damn woman don't call me that!"  
"Baka!" She glared at him as she pulled on a furry ear. Inuyasha yelped and pulled away, rubbing his ear.  
"They're sensitive you know. That hurt." He pouted.  
"Well if you weren't being a jerk I wouldn't have done it. Hmph!"  
"Kagome? Are you home?" Her mother's voice called from her room.  
"Hai!" She said as she ran into the room. Her mother was looking rather well and Kagome noticed the glass of water, pill bottles, and an empty bowl of ramen on the nightstand. 'He took care of her. I shouldn't have been treating like that. I'll repay him later.' "How you doing?" "Just fine, sweetie." Kagome came and sat beside her on the bed.  
"You gave us all quite a scare, Mama."  
"Gomen."  
"No it's alright. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." She smiled as she kissed her mother's forehead. "Ano.Mama..do you think you'll be okay here alone at the house if tomorrow Inuyasha and I went out? He really needs some other clothes for around here."  
"Oh sure. Go out and have some fun. There's some money in my purse. You can use that."  
"Arigato! Do you need some more water?"  
"Hai, that would be nice." Kagome headed back downstairs with her hands full of dishes. Inuyasha took a few from her and they both walked carefully down the stairs.  
"Arigato Inuyasha. Gomen, I called you a jerk." She pouted.  
"Already forgotten. I've been called worse." He said flatly.  
"Now, money for tomorrow." She said as she went through her mother's purse. "Ah here we go!"  
"You're gonna make me wear weird clothes aren't you?"  
"They're not weird, they're normal for this day and age. I'll make sure you're comfortable in them, k?"  
"Feh! Whatever."  
"Arigato for looking after my mom today. It was very sweet of you. I owe you."  
"What?" He said smirking.  
"Geez don't make me say it!"  
"Oh come on."  
"Fine! I'll give you a bath." He smiled and licked her cheek. "Well you know what?"  
"Nani?"  
"We actually have time to go shopping now and Souta and Grandpa will be here soon. Lemme go tell my mom." She rushed hurriedly upstairs. After a few seconds she came running down the stairs and pulled his still semi-damp robe out of the dryer. "Here throw this on. Okay! Let's go! Uh..how are we gonna get there?" She frowned. Inuyasha leaned down and she got on his back.  
"We'll go on the roofs."  
"Sounds good." With that they were off to the mall.  
  
"Sango stay back! Dammit!" Miroku cursed as an insect youkai attacked the quiet village. "Shit! Damn grasshopper!"  
"Revenge on my brother! Monk you shall die!"  
"Did you know your brother was a cross dresser? Not to mention he did make a pretty woman." He sneered. Now he remembered, this was the brother of the grasshopper youkai that tore his kazaana  
"Shut up! He was sucked in that black hole of yours and just try that with me! I shall rip it apart!" Miroku cursed under his breath. 'Yeah that surely will happen again. Who knew these damn bugs actually had brains? Can't use the kazaana.' He sighed aloud and walked slowly up to the threateningly big bug holding a talisman. 'Might as well try it.' "Seibai!" He leaped into the air and threw the talisman onto the beast's forehead. It reached out its blade-like arm and sliced threw his robe on his side.  
"Argghh!" He screamed in agony as he hit the ground with a thud.  
"Miroku!" The taijya's voice echoed throughout the clearing. "Hiraikotsu!" She lunged forward and hurtled the boomerang at the demon. It gracefully slid through, halving it in one swing. She caught it as it rounded its way back to her. "Ewww.now I gotta shine it again." It was dripping with purple ooze. "Lovely." She ran towards the fallen monk; his wound wasn't too serious and could be easily treated. Sango grabbed his arm gently and slid his body onto Kirara. He groaned uneasily as he was jostled about. "Gomen, we'll be back at Lady Kaede's in a second." She comforted.  
"Arigato, Sango." He winced.  
"Shhh.just rest." They arrived at the village and Kirara laid on the ground to make it easier.  
"Oh, my! What happened to ye?"  
"Oh the baka insect sliced his side."  
"Come inside. Let me make some ointment to treat the wound. Lay him down there." She said as she pointed to a futon made of straw. "Now undress him."  
"Nani?!" Sango said as she blushed like mad.  
"How else am I supposed to get to his wound? While I treat him would thee be so kind to sew his robe?"  
"Of course. Arigato." She gradually undid his robe, watching the pale beige of his skin shine in the firelight. As she undid it further the beige turned to crimson. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Thank Kami-sama it's not that deep." Sango reported. She took a cloth and blotted up the wound, cleaning it up. He flinched and gritted his teeth. Kaede took the ointment she had prepared and rubbed it onto a bandage and then motioned for Sango to place it on the wound tightly. He moaned as she did this, trying to suck it up like a grown man should, but a few tears spilled on his cheeks. "Gomen. You should be feeling better soon though, thanks to Kaede. Where is Kagome-chan when you need her, ne?" Sango blotted his sweaty brow with a cold compress and wiped away the escaped tears. "I wonder...where those two lovebirds went...it's been...nearly a week." He said slowly and drawn out and as he tried to snicker; he winced from the pain.  
"Baka, you're hurt, just rest." She said as she washed the robe. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
"No thank you."  
"Okay. Now what made you think I'd let you just go out there alone today?"  
"You're still ill."  
"No I'm not! I'm feeling just fine."  
"You were sleeping when they asked me to help get rid of it, plus it was after me."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Remember the grasshopper youkai that was disguised as a woman and I sucked it into the kazaana. It tore it."  
"Oh yeah."  
"It was this one's brother. I thought youkai didn't care about family ties, especially insect youkai."  
"Interesting. Now stop this chatter and go to sleep. The more you rest the sooner you'll get better." She stated as she smiled.  
"You get some rest too." Sango sighed and crawled into her sleeping bag next to him, laying one half over him. Under the covers they clutched each other's hand, falling quickly to sleep.  
  
AN: Man people...I only got one review last chapter..I know I'm whining...so sue me! I hope you're enjoying my story! Next chapter will be coming soon more than likely. I'm leaving for Christmas.like you care...so I won't be able to type much while I'm gone. Please be patient. Well until next chapter! Please REVIEW! I want...no I need feedback! It's like an addiction and whenever people don't review I go into withdrawl.ok I'm crazy, but don't hold that against me! Well Happy Holidays! 


	33. Inuyasha's Day Out

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine!  
  
Chapter 33:  
"Sango?" Miroku said as he tried to get up. He managed to sit up; her eyes fluttered open.  
"Miroku, why are you moving around? Hmmm? You'll reopen that wound of yours." She poked him only slightly and he winced. "Yup, I knew you were still hurting. Now lay back down so I can re-bandage it."  
"Hai, love." He obeyed and laid down. She removed his robe and undid the bandage.  
"It's healing already. That's good." She smiled as she softly kissed his lips and pulled back.  
"You're teasing me woman. Damn of all the times to get hurt. Here we are alone.."  
"Uh huh. You and your recklessness. I had to come and save you. You're getting rusty there Miroku." She chuckled. He playfully grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Where is this strength coming from?"  
"My heart." He said simply as he took her lips.  
"Miroku, I love you."  
"I love you too my Sango."  
"Now we really need to bandage that wound. So easily distracted." She sighed as she placed the already medicated cloth on the wound.  
"Arigato." He said when she finished. "Where did the kitsune and neko go?"  
"Oh they headed out with Kaede this morning to treat some villagers."  
"Ano..."  
"Hai?"  
"I'm a little hungry." He smiled.  
"Me too, so?" She smirked.  
"So? Cook me something."  
"Who died and made you King? I'm not your little housewife yet, mister." She said as she stood up, placing her hand on her hip. Miroku studied her curves. "What are you looking at?" Sango said, raising her eyebrow at his satisfied smile. "Nani?"  
"Oh, I've just assessed that your hips will bear me a healthy child." She rolled her eyes.  
"You've said that to many women. Why should I believe you, hm?"  
"I lied to them; I was being a little...well..desperate."  
"A little?" She laughed. "Alright, I'll cook you some rice and fish. How's that?"  
"Just fine." He smiled.  
  
"It's right over there Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to the large building.  
"That huge thing with way too many people in it? I'm not going in there!"  
"You said you would, Inuyasha." They had stopped right in front of the entrance. "Onegai? For me?" That was it; he caved in.  
"Oh alright, but not for too long." She smiled happily and took his hand, half-dragging him through the double doors. His eyes widened at the two-story, store-filled building. "Whoa." He whispered; Kagome only smiled as she led him to a clothing shop.  
"Ok, let's get this over with, ne?" Like a curious three year old, Inuyasha gawked at all the hanging clothes and salespeople, who in turn gave him a funny look. Kagome was running around grabbing various shirts and jeans, holding them up to her mate's waist.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Shhh! I'm only trying to figure out your size, geez. Good, this one seems to be perfect."  
"What's with that material?"  
"It's denim; it's a heavy fabric. They're very comfortable." The jeans she had picked out were quite baggy. Inuyasha looked around the store at other teenage boys who were wearing them.  
"Keh!" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Let's go try them on. Come."  
"I'm not a dog." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Wanna bet? Sit boy." Inuyasha landed face first into the thin carpeted floor. The customers and salespeople all gasped and came up to ask if he was alright. Inuyasha was cursing into the ground. "Oh he's fine. He just tripped." Kagome waved her hands in front of her face. Inuyasha got up grudgingly. "Will you behave now?"  
"Feh." She raised her eyebrow and was about to say the word again. "Okay, okay." She took his hand in hers and patted it lovingly.  
"Gomen. I had to; you would have never listened to me. Okay let's try these on." Kagome drug him over to the fitting room. She realized that Inuyasha would need help with changing. Kagome placed the shirts and pants on the hangers. "Okay, get in here." He followed and she shut the door. "Strip."  
"NANI?!"  
"Hahaha...take off that thing and get into these." She held up the baggy jeans. "Oh that reminds me." She dove out of the room and came back in holding some boys' unmentionables.  
"What are those?"  
"Underwear for you."  
"Eh?"  
"Loincloths?"  
"Oh." He finally understood.  
"Go ahead, put the pants on at least, oh and this shirt." It was a simple red tee(of course). She turned around. He undid his kimono and put the pants on, not sure of how to button them, he tapped her shoulder.  
"Could you help me with this." She turned around and looked down, giggling.  
"Sure. Okay all you do is put the button through the hole and then take this tab and zip it up." She did it for him, "Simple, ne?" He then took the tee-shirt and pulled it over his head. Kagome started to stare at the handsome silver-haired hottie.  
"Nani? Does it look okay?"  
"Yup." She gulped as she sweated. "Okay, I'll go and you can try on the rest." He nodded and didn't quite understand her behavior. Her scent had changed slightly, in a good way.  
"She owes me big time, demo I have to admit this is kinda badass." He smirked in the mirror. 'MAN DOES HE LOOK SEXY!' Kagome's mind screamed. Her face was flushed. "Kagome, I'm done." He came out wearing his robe.  
"So.so.what fits..the best?"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"N-nothing, nothing at all. So what fits?" He handed her two pairs of jeans, the baggy ones, and a couple tee-shirts. She also had a lot of mens' underwear as well. "Okay let me pay for this." Kagome took the bundle of clothes and paid for them. Bags in hand, they headed out the door of the store.  
"Kagome?"  
"Hmm?"  
"There is something wrong, isn't there?"  
"Eh? No there isn't." He rolled his eyes.  
"Mates shouldn't hide things from one another." Kagome sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground, her face growing red.  
"I..I...You looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous in that outfit." Her pulse became quicker and he placed his arm protectively around her waist.  
"Oh really, is that why your scent became more intense?"  
"Nani?"  
"I can tell when you're afraid, in pain, or excited Kagome. Nothing gets past me." He smirked.  
"Oh, so no privacy for me anymore?" She laughed.  
"Actually I could always sense you."  
"Wonderful. Thanks for sharing. Shall we hurry home?" She smiled.  
"You owe me still, remember?"  
"Oh, I haven't forgotten Inuyasha." She kissed his nose and he growled playfully into her ear. As they passed a shop, Kagome noticed a beautiful diamond ring and she placed her nose to the glass. "Oh how pretty."  
"Nani?"  
"That ring. It's an engagement ring."  
"A what?"  
"When two people love each other, the man gives the woman a ring such as this one and he promises he will marry her."  
"Oh really?" He glared at the ring, knowing full well Kagome more than likely wanted to get married someday. It was so much simpler the demon way though. They would mate with their female and she'd be his, but humans had to make it a lot more difficult with a ceremony and all. 'Maybe someday; I promise Kagome.' "Well, we've wasted too much time." His stomach gurgled. Kagome smiled.  
"You're hungry?" He nodded his head and held his stomach. "Well let's go home." They finally reached the exit and Inuyasha grabbed the girl, hopping onto the roof of a nearby building. She screamed bloody murder, not expecting him to it so quickly.  
"Ow! My ears!"  
"You didn't have to pick me up so quickly! You scared me!"  
"Why?"  
"I thought you'd drop me."  
"Kagome, I would never let you fall. Don't you trust me?"  
"Of course. It just startled me that's all. Warn me ahead of time before you do that okay?"  
"Keh! Wimp."  
"Oi! If I weren't on your back right now I would say the word." She glared daggers at the back of his silver head.  
"We're here."  
"That was fast. Oh I know you're just really hungry." He growled teasingly as he set her down. The girl and hanyou trudged into the house and the aroma of take-out ramen greeted their noses.  
"Ramen!" Inuyasha yelled with joy.  
"Inuyasha, calm down, mama might be sleeping you know. Ano?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Could you, you know change into the outfit? I wanna show you off to mama."  
"No you don't."  
"Huh?"  
"You just want to see me in it again." Kagome blushed and then pushed him up the stairs into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. 'How did he know?' She giggled.  
  
AN: I hope you like it...well geez I don't know because nobody has been reviewing recently. ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW! By the way I have a little songfic up titled 'Think Twice' I would very much appreciate it if you read and review it, seeing how I only have one review so far.pout..well only if you have time! Until next chapter! 


	34. Romantic Evenings

Disclaimer: Fanfic...need I say more?  
Chapter 34:  
Inuyasha walked out of her room, more like strutted like a proud rooster. Kagome only nodded and blushed her approval of his appearance. "Let's go show you off!" She pulled him into her mother's bedroom.  
"Oh doesn't he look kawaii?!" Her mother chirped.  
"I know!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"Are we done now?"  
"Okay, okay. Let's go eat!"  
"Yes! Ramen!" Kagome giggled as her hanyou, who looked much like an anxious puppy, ran down the steps and into the kitchen.  
"You are so developing more dog-like characteristics!"  
"Hmm?" He said as ramen noodles were hanging out of his mouth.  
"See what I mean?" She sighed, but kissed his cheek. "Do you need a bib? I'd hate it if you got that brand new shirt dirty already."  
"I'm not a baby or a freakin' dog, woman."  
"Don't call me that! It reminds me of Kouga-kun."  
"Arrggghhh! Don't say that name in my presence!"  
"Whenever you call me woman, I'll say his name. Deal?" He growled. "Kou-"  
"Okay, I won't call you woman and you won't mention that name."  
"Good. Now things you may call me are Kagome, Miko-chan, or whatever else that's not rude." She narrowed her eyes.  
"Hai, hai." He said as he swallowed more ramen.  
  
"I hate youkai!"  
"Oi!"  
"Not you Shippo-chan!" Sango called as she swung her hiraikotsu at yet another demon that attacked Kaede's village. She was like their personal demon slayer, not that she minded it. Miroku was still recovering from the slash wound, but for the most part it was healed and he'd be up in a day or so. "Done." She wiped the sweat from her brow. Shippo jumped on her shoulder.  
"Good job, Sango!"  
"Arigato, Shippo-chan. It wasn't that hard." Sango then headed back to the shack.  
"How'd it go? You didn't get hurt did you?"  
"Hmmm? Oh no, it was just another baka demon. Nothing new."  
"That's good to hear." He got up and kissed her cheek. Shippo cringed.  
"I'm going out to play for awhile."  
"Okay!" The two lovebirds chirped merrily to be rid of the kit.  
"So, what shall we do?" Miroku grinned.  
"Oh I don't know." Sango smirked. "How's your wound?"  
"Healing quite nicely thanks to your treatment."  
"Well, you're most welcome my Houshi." She traced soft kisses on his cheek and he moaned with pleasure. He then grabbed her waist and sat her in his lap. Their lips locked and they shared a romantic evening in the hut together...alone, thanks to Kaede.  
  
"Mama?"  
"Hai?"  
"Where's Sota and Jii-san?"  
"They went to visit your aunt."  
"Oh really? Geez no one tells me anything in this house!" Kagome sighed as she headed back to her room.  
"So where'd the old fart and runt go?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the rude, yet kawaii hanyou sitting on her bed.  
"They went to visit some family. So, only mama is here. We have to take care of her."  
"I know, I know."  
"They should be back tomorrow morning, so we could go back to Feudal Japan."  
"Sounds like a plan. Need I remind you, you still owe me."  
"Can we wait until we get back in the other world?"  
"Why?"  
"Mama..."  
"Oh yeah, but that still doesn't mean we can't do this." He placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and leaned on his chest as he placed his arms around her slim waist. She pulled away from him. "What's wrong?"  
"Can I at least get changed into my PJ's?" He smirked and she undressed, putting on an old tee-shirt. Inuyasha then removed his red tee and she snuggled into his warm embrace. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."  
"Goodnight, Kagome." She sighed and wrapped his arms further around her form. Kagome took his hand in hers and studied it. "What are you doing?"  
"You have beautiful hands."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're fingers are so slender and I love your claws."  
"Have you gone mad? Are you feverish?"  
"No stupid." She said as she ran a fingertip over the edge of the nail. "Hey it isn't sharp."  
"I know."  
"Then why can you cut through almost anything with those if they're not sharp?"  
"It's the force I put behind the attack, that's all. They aren't that incredible. I'm not that incredible."  
"You are to me." He smiled as he nuzzled her cheek.  
"Arigato Kagome."  
"For?"  
"For accepting me for who I am and not what I can become."  
"That's right, I love you just the way you are." She turned her head to meet his and kissed him tenderly. Her head fell back on his arm and a light snore could be heard. 'Tired weren't you, my love?'  
  
AN: I know it was short, but c'mon at least I updated, ne? Well anyways I just wanna thank those who have been reviewing almost every chapter! THANK YOU! If you ever have a chance, check out my newest story 'More Than You Know'....I want feedback! Oh and poor neglected songfics..I only got a few reviews for those as well..if you ever have time read and review those! Thank you and Happy New Year! 


End file.
